Can’t tell your Heart who to Love
by Kurisutaru2010
Summary: Kouga finds Kagome in a meadow, Crying. What caused this? Or better said who. KagKougaInu. And what will Kouga do when he finds out... Read to find out! Complete: Chpt 10
1. The comforting Prince

**Can't tell your Heart who to Love**

By: Krystal Cardona

Ok this a Kag /Kouga fiction. I hope you like it, This is going to be quite disturbing for Inu/ Kag fans, So I advise that if you don't like the pairing don't read it, don't worry in the last chapter... Sorry can't tell you.

Okay Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouga or Kagome, nor Inuyasha. But I do wish that I owned Kouga! Sniff

**Chapter One:**

**The Comforting Prince**

It was late, By this time the Sun was gone and replaced by the brumous marble moon. Under the full moon lay Kouga and his pack or better said the two members that always seemed to be around him.

In the twilight Kouga soundly sleeping till now, heard the weeps of a woman and smelled a familiar fragrance, it was a human girl.

He awoke in the knowledge of knowing that if he would help this human girl, Kagome might hear of his kindness and think him a better man for it. Yes it was a brilliant plan, the only fault in his plan was that the he had no idea who this woman was. I could be a trap or even demon slayers but he didn't care.

Perhaps he should pay more attention to the scent but Kouga being in such a rush to prove himself in Kagome's eyes, merely buried the worry of what could happen and arose the though of Kagome praising him, that would be enough to make him do anything.

After sometime of running Kouga found himself in an open field with a long calming stream running by it. Anyone who though this beautiful field was a good place to cry in despair wasn't aware of the laws of despair and joy. Kouga found this place relaxing and tranquil, not some place you would expect to find a weeping girl. But this was were the sounds and scent was coming from, and Kouga's sense hadn't been wrong yet, then what would make it wrong now?

He searched the realm, the patches of grass rubbing against his fur-leggings. The gentle blowing wind blow his ebony hair back and splitting the grass in the area he was walking, making it slightly easier. As he approached an area were the grass laid flat, the sound of sobbing increased.

A more familiar fragrance now graced his nostrils, the scent was of a human

girl, but this wasn't just _any _human girl, the sound, the scent. Both belong to the futurist Miko: Kagome.

Hmmm, What could Kagome possible be crying of... He thought as he came

forth to a mossy log in the middle of the plain. And upon that log sat Kagome, crying.

"Kagome..." He leaned towards the rocking figure.

The words graced her ears. The customary voice floated in her mind. It was the wolf Prince.

_Did he hear me crying? Oh no! He's going to ask why I'm crying, Then he's going get angry and... _She thought of the Kouga bombarding her with questions.

"Kagome?" He said once more, this time more unsure. "Is that you?"

She looked to him, her eyes inflamed, ready and willing to bust with tears once more. He knelt by her, he cupped her cheek in his hand. He saw another tear stroll down her cheek. He took his forefinger and swiped it from her face.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked gently, fearing that a over-confiedent attitude might injure her demeanor even more."Kagome I can't help you if you don't tell me..." She sighed heavily as the sentence entered her thoughts.

"I know..." She said, still weeping. "It's just that, well, it's a long story."

"Kagome, if I'm not there for you in your time of need, how will I expect you to be there when I need comfort." He questioned what she though of his personality.

She knew she shouldn't worry Kouga with her stupid relationship problems, but it would feel nice to actually just to have someone who cared for her and would listen to her problems.

He rose and sat near her, even though the smell of wet fur would soon fill the air. He sat there still. He looked to her with a half concerned/ half comforting look all his own, hoping that it wouldn't make her feel worse.

She turned to him slightly, afraid that if she looked him straight in the eyes, he would look right into her thoughts and figure out what she didn't what to say.

"Ok, It was a little earlier when it happened." She said still trying to avoid eye contact. "I was asleep..."

Flashback 

The sun had gone, the gang lay comfortable asleep, all expect one: The stubborn Hanyou. He gazed upon Kagome, her common scent drifting into his nostrils. Soon another scent drifted in, it was of a dead woman: it was of the Hanyou's precious love, It was Kikyo.

He knew he shouldn't, thinking of consequences, what would he do if Kagome awoke and saw him and Kikyo together. First she'd sit him till he was on the other side of the world and then when it finally wore off, she'd cry every time she saw him.

Considering the consequences, he shouldn't but her alluring scent wasn't something that the foolish hanyou could merely ignore.

_I'll just go check it out and I'll be back before they even know I'm gone. _He decided that

if he hurried Kagome wouldn't even notice he was gone and he be back before she could. So in a great hurry he scurried of to see his beloved Kikyo, unaware that Kagome had been awaken by his noisy running.

She awoke, even before her vision had stabilized completely she caught a glimpse the silver and red blur fading quickly in the distance. As she naturally did all the time, she followed him in the dusk forest. With in time she caught up with him, but he didn't react to her, she was about a foot away, but he was always able to smell her from here. Just as earlier he didn't react, so Kagome stayed a careful distance away for him. She had the right to know what he was doing in the forest this late. She observed him walk into a void place in the forest, she only saw him and the God tree. Exactly at that moment the sight of the dead Miko entered her eye's vision.

The anger inside her boiled, like a volcano. She was ready and willing to let her anger explode on Inuyasha but decided to keep herself composed long enough for her to hear their conversation.

Inuyasha approached Kikyo reluctantly as if with fear. Kikyo's eyes didn't shift to his form, they stayed the same as usual: unhappy, no sadness, but hidden behind their calm demeanor was the raging anger of a dead woman, who sought revenger for her death.

Inuyasha being the blind idiot he was never gave up on the fact that they once loved each other and wouldn't let Kikyo go.

Kagome was still confused that Inuyasha hadn't smelled her aroma but that was on the side of her thoughts. What was on her central train of thought was the fact that he thought that he could get away with seeing her.

_Does he think I'm an Idiot?ཀ _The searing choler inside her just refused die down, in Kagome's attempts to conceal it she banished her anger and what replaced it was the over whelming need to burst out in tears. _Ok, Kagome, get a hold of yourself, once you know all that he's said you can leave and make him face the consequence later. _Again she concealed her need to cry, for the same reason. To keep herself composed long enough to hear their conversation.

His aluminous hair now began irritating his neck, that was sweating fiercely. She continued her mute act, not looking or possible not even knowing he was there. She only took a moment's glance to see how far he had advanced. Before the Miko knew it Inuyasha held her tightly in a embrace that felt like it was a life or death situation. Inuyasha's rapidly beating heart thumped against his tightly compressed chest. Although his was beating like he had just ran a marathon, he felt nothing from her. In the days of yesteryear when he held Kikyo like this, he felt her bolting heart against his chest.

_That's right, I'd almost forgotten. Kikyo is dead... _He retrieved the memory of the last time he had attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama, back then he had no idea that the consequence of doing so would be getting stuck to a tree in a false state of death for fifty years. Until the day that Kagome...

For the first time since he'd left the camp he thought of Kagome. _What if she awakes and notices that I'm not there? _He pondered, still grasping Kikyo like she was his lifeline. _Will she come looking for me? _The worries that had once been buried, now arose once more. The mere thought of Kagome crying herself to sleep for a week made his crushing hold on Kikyo loose and nimble.

The slightest evil grin became present in her features. The hand that had once laid loosely on Inuyasha back now held a dagger by its hilt. Her trembling hand had almost cut into the tender flesh of Inuyasha's neck when her faithful soul captures invaded the area and pulled their mistress up and away from the hanyou's grasp. "KIKYOཀཀཀ" He yelled scornfully. Unknown to him those creatures had actually saved his life, but without this knowledge he scorned the blessed creatures.

Kagome holding back the flood of tears, ran stumbling and blindly into the twilight, not knowing where to hide from Inuyasha. All she knew is that she had to get away from this place before Inuyasha could look to her with disgrace, with the look he had always gave her when she caught him with Kikyo. _I choose her... _Were the words he had written across his golden eyes.

_NOཀ Not this time, he's not going to give me that look anymoreཀ _She ran faster that she had once that possible with her legs trembling so harshly. She gradually slowed as she found herself lost in a beautiful meadow. She toured herself around the meadow till she found a mossy log. She was only now being to feel the pain and exhaustion, she sat upon the log. And finally let the flaming tears of knowing that her beloved hanyou had pick a dead woman over her.

End of Flashback

"And well that's how I ended up her..." She finished as the last few shuttering words left her trembling lips. The waterfall of tears had ended by now and Kouga was still there. Kagome was surprised that he hadn't interrupted yet or left to kill Inuyasha. He hadn't even call her his 'woman', well not yet anyways.

"Inuyasha..." He seared though clenched fangs. "How dare heཀ" Unlike Kagome that was able to hold back her anger Kouga wasn't one to hide his true feelings. He got up from the soggy log and popped his knuckles.

_I knew I shouldn't have told him. _The visual of Kouga beating the crap out of Inuyasha became apparent. Kagome looked to him with discomfort. Kouga fearing that Kagome might hate him for doing what he was thinking of doing, gradually tranquilized his raging fury. He took a long deep inhale in order to restore his composure. "Ok Kagome, lets go straighten this out." He took the situation at hand.

_Wait, did he say what I think he said? _She cleaned her ears with her pinkie. "Well you coming or not?" He asked pulling her up by her wrist. "That depends? Do I have a choice in the matter?" She asked, stalling Kouga from his encounter with Inuyasha. "No, not really." Kouga said tugging harder.

Kagome was forced to face the image of Inuyasha. From here he was a simple blur but soon Kagome would have to have a face-to-face encounter confrontation, not something that would make her much better about what she had saw earlier. Kouga was eagerly awaiting his and Inuyasha encounter. Just anxiously waiting for Inuyasha to look at him in the eyes to tell him straight.

_Just wait till I see that over confiedent, false-hearted hanyouཀ I'm going to tell him what's whatཀ _Kouga's anxiety increased with the imaginary sight of the overcome hanyou.

Sooner than Kagome had wished, She faced Kouga and Inuyasha's interface.

"Hey Kagome?ཀ" Inuyasha yelled. "Kouga?ཀ" The happiness of know Kagome was safe was shortly over come by the knowledge of she was with Kouga at night.

"That's rightཀ I found Kagome, know what she was doing?" Kouga questioned. Positioning his fist on his hips.

"No, she ran off earlier. I have no idea why, do you?" He asked in a untrusting tone. He knodded his head as he saw Inuyasha wondering eyes.

"You really don't know, do you?" Kouga realized the depth of Inuyasha's stupidity. "She's been crying because she found you and that bitch of a miko together" He cussed at the top of his lungs. He drew back a breath, a blank expression on his face, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"..." Nothing left his lips.

"Exactly," Kouga pushed Inuyasha on the chest. "Why weren't you speechless when you were with that bitch?" He yelled into his face.

That was the last straw, no one called his love a bitch and got away with it. He unsheathing his tetsusigia on the unaware wolf Prince. Kouga shifted back as the point of tetsusigia touched his chin.

"No one calls Kikyo a Bitch more than once and lives to tell about it!" Inuyasha's blank expression turning into raging fury.

"Ummm, Kouga. I can handle this, why don't you go on home?" She spoke for the first time since their conversation had begun. She sent him away at the risk of his own life.

Kouga left in the usual manner, the azure twister. Inuyasha sheathed his sword left as the mini tornado diminished. Inuyasha snorted and turned to return to the campsite, as if not caring wether Kagome came or didn't.

Even though Kagome didn't wish to returned with Inuyasha, she had no choice, she had no other place to go. _No other place to go_... Or so she though

Ok peoples did you's like it? I hope you did.

So I wrote this because lately I've been bored with Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, don't get me wrong it's cute and everything but just not _that _cute to me anymore. So I just wanted to write something with my bishie Kouga and Kagome. So if it sounds wrong or anything just review or e-mail me at I don't care if you've got the meanest review just tell me, because if you've got a problem and you don't tell, I won't be able to change now well I?


	2. The thin line between love hate

**Chapter two:**

**The thin line between love + hate**

Yeah a new chapter! Readers back away Does the proclaimed evil eye so this is the new chapter hope you enjoy it. Remember if you have any questions just hit the button thingy or e-mail me at Ok lets get this story going.

Recap:

Even though Kagome didn't wish to returned with Inuyasha, she had no choice, she had no other place to go. _No other place to go_... Or so she though

Finally after what had seemed the longest night in existence, the sun shot up, shining gold upon the world.

Kagome, even after the ordeal was finished hadn't spoken or slept that night. Sango and the others worried, she had refused to eat and to speak.

_Did something happen last night? _Sango asked herself, gazing upon the sight of Kagome sitting at the edge of a cliff. She hugged her knees to her chest, looking like she was once more going to break out in tears. "Kagome..." Sango's almost silent voice reminded her of how Kouga had first called out to her last night. "Is everything okay?" Sango asked gingerly. Kagome made the slightest notion that the words had been heard.

"Yeah, of course everything's going fine!" She smiled in response, but Kagome couldn't keep it on for long, soon it faded away.

"What happened last night?" Sango asked directly afterwards.

"Well nothing really, I just caught Inuyasha and Kikyo together in forest. I ran away as fast as I could. Sometime afterwards..." She paused and thought of the comforting Prince. "Kouga found me, I told him what had happened and just when I thought I had done the worst thing a imaginable, Kouga remained calm and took me straight to Inuyasha. They had a really big argument and Kouga ran off." Sango remained silent after Kagome had finished.

"As far as I can see... Kouga was just helping." Sango replied after sometime. "What I find strange was that Kouga didn't kill Inuyasha..." She recalled their last few deadly encounters.

"I don't know but when I looked into his eyes, it seemed that his anger had diminished." She recollected the goings on of last night.

"Well good that's all behinds us!" Sango said confidently. "Right Kagome?"

"Yeah, _right." _She quieted her voice as she spoke that last word. She knew that it would take a long time before she even looked Inuyasha in the eyes, more time even before she spoke to him. Perhaps that time would come a little sooner that she thought.

_Nightfall again... _Kagome said to herself as the blanket of swart engulfed the azure sky. No longer was the moon full, tonight there would be no moon only a spot of pitch darkness. And also a special occasion would be that Inuyasha turned full human this night, the more sensitive, more caring, more _loving _part of Inuyasha. Although she still enjoyed it more how Kouga made her feel: loved, cared for, and something besides a jewel shard detector; how Inuyasha acted when he was human and hanyou paled in comparison. But what she had now was Human Inuyasha, The only problem was that she still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha, they hadn't spoken in two days. Kagome was going for the record this time, making sure he never forgot this lesson.

"Kagome-chan, dinners ready..." Miroku called from a what to him was a safe distance. She brushed the hair out of her face and followed him.

From the pitch background you almost couldn't tell it was the loveable hanyou. The only thing that remained the same was his red kimono and his usual bowl of Ramen for dinner. He, like the others, had noticed that Kagome hadn't said a word to him.

_Maybe I should of thought of this more..._ The noodles he was slurping stopped for a short moment. Perhaps he should tell her something, but decided not to because of the main fact that something about Kikyo might pop into the conversation.

"..." He opened his mouth to say something but his mouth just wouldn't work. He concluded that he'd wait till later to night to apologize, right now was just to early.

Midnight and Inuyasha still hadn't told her anything, he was running out of time. Inuyasha had to tell her something but the fear of being sited to the Earth's core was interfering. The mind-numbing thoughts ran though his head as her approached the silent figure that was Kagome.

"Kagome..." He called out as silently as his voice could be. Her eyes once closed, flashed open at

the hearing of Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome." He called out, slightly louder this time. She still didn't reply. It looked like Inuyasha was the one who had to straighten this out.

"I'm sorry..." He slowly stated, tongue tied. She edged closer to him. He unwillingly took a seat by her. What was he doing sitting on the edge of a cliff with a woman that hated his guts right now and could sit him or push him off?

"So." She continued their interface. "So what?" He asked, stupidly. As he did so she growled under her breath.

"SAYING SORRY DOESN'T MEAN A FUCKING THING!" She cussed as the top of her lungs, now at a full standing position, yelling to Inuyasha still sitting in surprised by her course language. This was the first time he'd heard her cuss."HOW DO I KNOW YOU REALLY MEAN IT! HUH! ANSWER ME!"

He stayed silent as she continued her rampage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! OF COURSE I MEAN IT!" He yelled back after the second of silence.

"So how do you expect me to know you meant it, after all anyone can say 'I'm sorry'!" She answered his question. He didn't answer after that, he remained mute even after she had darted off in anger.

_Why didn't I answer? _He asked himself._ Stupid human form. _He blamed his hanyou-self. _If I was demon I could of told her..._

"Man!" He yelled in his frustration. He buried his head in hands. "Relationship problems?" Miroku asked taking a seat by the infuriated human Inuyasha.

"What did you do to make Kagome-chan so angry?" Miroku asked, noticing her mute and anger like behavior. "She caught you, didn't she!" Miroku guessed the nasty predicament.

"Yeah, she did and I don't know what to tell her..." He answered. "Don't worry Kagome-chan will get over it, _some day..." _He silenced his tone as he finished his sentence. Inuyasha remained his quiet self, and did so the rest of the night. Until morning came and his human form was no more, replaced by the stubborn, over-confident Hanyou once more.

Like he had done last night he approached Kagome, who as usual was at the edge of a cliff: the golden sun rays glowing off her radiant features. He was at halt with her beauty, he had never seen her like this, she was always beautiful but never as radiant as this. The only thing that reminded him of the happenings of the other night were her sagging and lazed eyes, that held sorrow in the mirrors of their pupils. Such eyes reminded him of the dead Miko: Kikyo, his love, but also the one who was tearing him and Kagome apart.

"Kagome- chan..." He said quietly, his tongue still tied into knots. "Yes, Inuyasha..." She answered him in a muffled voice. "Kagome I'm really sorry, I didn't think that... I didn't try to hurt you on purpose.." The words he had searched for finally came out. "Now that's what I was talking about last night... anybody can say their sorry." She made him understand the concept she had spoke of that night.

Inuyasha sighed largely in relieve, every hole in their relationship quilt seemed to be patched up and holding stronger than ever, maybe too strong. In his newly found quilt free position he leaned back in comfort, breathing easy.

Kagome released her sorrowed eyes and had her joy filled one return to their rightful place. She desired to try something Inuyasha had always seemed to do with Kikyo. She crawled over to him on all fours, ever nearing her face to his. He looked to her with confusion, not knowing exactly what she was trying to do. Before long she had reached his too close for comfort zone and was still advancing. She didn't stop till their faces were at least two inches apart. He didn't dare lean back, suspecting this was just one of Kagome's tricks. She was smiling greatly while his mouth edged downwards slightly. He knew he was blushing, he just couldn't stop himself, she was possibly blushing more than him: all he knew was that he was redder that a cherry. "Why are you scared?" Kagome asked him getting closer to him. "I...I'm.. not..." He would regret the next words he would say. "I'm not scared... Kikyo..." Kagome jolted back at the hearing of the words.

_I not scared kikyo, kikyo, kikyo. _The unforgettable name of the Miko echoed in her thoughts, not willing to stop. Inuyasha wide-eyed, only now realizing the words he had spoken, the fear he had the other night now became a nightmare in its truest form. "Wait Kagome!" He exclaimed as he watched her fade in the distance. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The words weren't heard by the emotionally ramshackle schoolgirl, who was running her bleeding heart out.

Again she found herself in the gorgeous meadow, followed by the vision of the wolf prince. He didn't seemed surprised by her presence in the meadow once more. "Kagome..." He asked in a softened voice. She could no longer hold in the overcoming tears, she broke into a crying frenzy. Worse than the time before.

Kagome found herself in Kouga arms. He didn't flinch, not caring if she was crying of an unknown reason, just knowing naturally that she needed to be comforted.

How come Kouga always seemed to be the first person that comforted her? Kouga had been there that night, he'd found her some how. And now he was here, knowing very well that he could let go of her and just run. But he was here, holding her, and not afraid like Inuyasha to be close to her, not fearing the sensation of his body touching hers..

Kagome, in his arms made her feel like she always wish Inuyasha would make her feel, but never did. Kouga hadn't asked or said anything about why she was crying, he remained calming as the minutes seemed to drag on. She felt his rocking motion, something you did naturally when you had a malaise person in your arms.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He asked after her crying had almost diminished. "No." She answered immedatly. "What's wrong?" He asked, combing her silky mane with his fingers. "Inuyasha... he..."

"He what..." Not the slightest hint of anger in his tone. "He called me... called me... Kikyo!" His relaxed muscles became strained and tense, Kagome could feel his shaking arms. Nether the less he still held her with the passion he always had.

"Kagome, I don't encourage you returned to that cheating hanyou..." His hands shook as he said the words. " But it isn't my choice, I would recommend you to stay with me for a while," His strained chest muscles unstrain as much as they could. Kagome like the though of staying with Kouga for a while, her heart was broken and he's the one that had the super-glue and as far as she knew no one knew had to do it better than him. "Maybe it is for the best that I stay with you..." She confirmed his idea. "Yes I believe it would be a good plan."

"Good," He swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style.

As the surrounding landscape turned to a blur Kagome thought of the situation at hand, she truly didn't wish to hurt Inuyasha, but he had brought it upon himself by calling her that name. How could he, every time it seemed that they were making up, Kikyo somehow how found herself into the conversation and ruined it.

_Cursed wench, _Sorrow became apparent in her character, She was glad that the words hadn't escaped her mouth. She _did _hate Kikyo but it never was enough to really _hate _her. Right now Kouga seemed to have more rage towards her, and he'd never even meet her. Kagome and Kikyo's relationship was the least thought Kagome was worried about, the thing that worried her most was the fact that Kouga was treating her so good and she'd rather think and by with Inuyasha. She did _like_ Kouga and the way her treated her but she didn't _Like _him _like _him.

_Does that make any sense? _Kagome wondered as the slurred visuals around her became more vivid and clear. _Hmmm, I suppose it does..._ She ended the thought with that last statement, that fact was that she'd never be able to control of who she loved, in the end that fact would become evident. She could only play one card to win this game of love, and she had two of them, she didn't know which one would win her the game. Because either of them seemed to be able to, but only one card would win it for sure.

Ok that's the end, hears readers cheer Narrows eyes Of the chapter... Cheering ceases This one was a little short but I just wanted to get this chapter over with. So pleaze review, I begging here! I don't care it you leave a negative review, after all people learn from their mistakes. If you have a problem just email me or review, because if you don't tell what's wrong with it I won't be able to fix it, now will I? Looks around Okay, next chpt coming soon. Also I have some art on  under the name Kurisutaru, so check it out. L&ters!


	3. Kouga's TLC

**Chapter three: Kouga's TLC**

I like the chapter nameཀ Do you? Ok, I just want to warn you peoples. The ending this story is going to be so twisted, You gonna get dizzy. Just wanted to warn. ENJOYཀཀ

Recap:

_Does that make any sense? Kagome wondered as the slurred visuals around her became more vivid and clear. Hmmm, I suppose it does... She ended the thought with that last statement, that fact was that she'd never be able to control who her heart chose to love, in the end that fact would become evident. She could only play one card to win this game of love, and she had two of them. And she didn't know which one would win her the game. Because either of them seemed to be able to, but only one card would win it for sure._

A few seconds had passed before Koga reached the gorgeous cascading waterfall that was his home. Dazzling wonder, especially upon sore eyes. Her mouth was agape with the breathe-taking scenery before her. She had been here before but seen the fact that she had been taken hostage, had gotten in her sight-seeing plans.

Again her feet touched the dirt floor, Kouga still based by her. "So, you need help up?" He asked her as she looked toward the main caves entrance. She placed her foot on one of the rocks. With her weight upon it , it soon cracked under the pressure. She tried once more, again it happened.

She didn't want him to see her as a helpless human girl he always saw her as before, she wanted to prove that she was just as strong as any demon. When clearly she wasn't. He looked to her with a concerned expression. "Don't worry, I'll help you..." She felt his biceps rub against her hips, his hands against hers, and his head on her shoulder. Naturally she began to blush as he did so. Doing so it took triple the time it would of if he would of just carried her up but it was he way of showing that he thought of her needs as well. He had saw her trying to climb the cliff by herself with no succession in sight, so instead of carrying her, he decided to help her up.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cool," He nudged her though the running water. He soon followed.

"You could use a towel," He said sweetly as she brushed her hair damp. He grabbed a large fur pelt and wrapped it and himself around Kagome. She shot her head down as the blood steamed to her cheeks. As she'd moved ,one of Kouga's fangs broke into her flesh. She winced in pain. "Ohཀ I'm so sorryཀཀ" He immediately said as he saw the small trickle of the crimson liquid run down her neck. "It's okay..." He stopped her hand before she could pressure the bleeding scratch. His tongue licked the fresh wound, she blushed at the sensation of his saliva covered tongue touching her flesh.

"There, all better..." He said while nuzzling the cut with his lips. She giggled as his lips tickled her neck. She managed to slip out of his hold. "Well that's one way of healing a wound." She rubbed the place where he'd scratched her.

"Hello Kagome!" A member of Kouga's pack called as they entered. "Umm, Hi." She response. "Kagome why don't you get some rest, you look exhausted." He said walking over to her and wrapping her in the pelt.

_Is it that noticeable? _She thought as she laid down on a pile of fur pelts. Kagome laid there massaging the silken fur against her body.

After a moment of silence, she piled a few pelts together to form a pillow. "So," She said as she relaxed on the satin like fur. Kouga smirked and laid next to her. His humid breathe tickled her neck, forcing her laugh every now and then. Kouga's arm managed to sneak its way under her head, the other around her waist. She didn't know what he was thinking when he rested his leg on her thigh, she didn't bother pushing it off because he just put it on there again.

It was almost dawn and she still hadn't fallen asleep. The revolving thought of Inuyasha spread like a wild fire in her thoughts. Kouga's loud snoring cutting in every once in a while. _Man he snores loud! _Another factor in her sleeping issue was his audible snoring.

"_I'm not scared... Kikyo..." _Inuyasha's words rewound like a broken tape recorder in her mind. _"I'm not scared... Kikyo..." _Again, and again. She felt like getting the Kikyo and ringing her neck, but she knew that Inuyasha would ring her neck back. "Kagome? Did you get any sleep?" His voice surprised her. "Yeah.." She responded after she had a breath-catcher. She grinned after she stated it.

"Kagome, you don't have to lie to me... by the way if you don't want people to know you're lying try not grin so wide that you wisdom teeth. That's usually a dead give away." He explained her lying method was faulted as he sat up. "Oh..." She shut her eyes after she'd finished.

"What's wrong?" Kouga's voice was filled with serenity and concern. "Nothing..." She removed eye contact by moving her head to the other side.

"Don't lie to me..." He lifting her chin so they were eye-to-eye once more.

" It's just the words that Inuyasha said before..." She sighed heavily before continuing. "He said '_I'm not scared... Kikyo.._" Her eyes began to inflame.

"Don't worry, Kagome; I'll love you and take care of you." He tucked his arms around her waist. She felt the tension in the way he held her, as if trying to heal the wounds of her soul. Even in the comfort of his hold, her heart paced as the thought of Inuyasha's words once more revolved in her minds-eye.

Why was she even thinking of him? She could stay with Kouga for the rest of her days and he'd love her forever, he'd never cheat on her like Inuyasha. After all it served him right to lose her. Kouga always said he wasn't good enough for her, but that didn't mean that Kouga was good enough for her or was it that he was too good for her? After all he was a prince and she was a human. She had confused herself by now.

His humid breath bushed against the bedewed flesh of her neck. "Kagome?" A warm-hearted voice entered her silent thoughts.

"Yes." She responded shortly afterwards. He didn't answered her. _Maybe I imaged it. _She questioned her mental status, she hadn't sleep at all, it was probable that she had imaged it. "Kagome?" She now recognized the voice. "Kagome?" Her beloved Hanyou's word repeated it self. In the blindness of her closed eyes she saw his imaged, the face his always had on. Not of sadness, not of fear, nor of happiness. Just the look he always had, stern as if afraid to show total emotion.

Kouga's arms slacked as he fell back into unconsciousness. Kagome finally freed herself from the wolf Prince's embrace.

Kagome stood some distance from the exit of the of cave. Even from behind the rushing water, she could see the rising sun. In all it blazing beauty. And also the thing that reminded her of a the luminous hanyou's eyes, the thing that defined his character; that showed that within he had a tortured soul. Again she found herself thinking of him, why? Why was he a factor that constantly remained in her thoughts. She didn't want to think about him and yet some how the scenery or some object made his voice or image revoked in her psyche.

Here she was with Kouga and only thinking of Inuyasha, What was the deal? Did she really miss him that much? Was it something cause by being deprived of the _Right _amount of sleep? Or was she just going Crazy! Probably all of three of them.

The images of his blushing face, what he usually did when she was against him, followed as the bombarding questions continued uninterrupted. In her form she was blushing as she saw his images. She just couldn't understand why.

_What's wrong with me! _She embedded her face in her hands. "Kagome!" A voice entered her psyche.

"NOT AGAIN! WHEN WILL THESE AROUSING VOICES STOP!" She cried out like a crazy woman, thrusting her clenched fists into the air.

"Kagome? It's me Kouga." He looked to her form curiously, like a man who was a visiting an insane asylum and who had spotted the vicarious woman ever. After her moment of lunacy Kouga once again said, "Kagome?"

"Oh it's just you!" She crossed her arms behind her head, lifting her shirt which in turn exposed part of her lower torso and the fresh scar partly hidden by bandages around her abdomen. Kouga ran his fingers over the uncovered scar, still bleeding in some places.

"What's this? Where did you get it?" He asked, the tips of his fingers stained with blood from the now open wound.

"Oh it's nothing . . . I got cut by accident." She answered quickly, like she was hiding something, reluctant to say anything more. "It's more than nothing, I 'm quite sure it's a somethin." He sensed that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Ummm, I got it in a battle, no big deal!" She again told a half truth.

"Tell me the truth!" He commanded. He continued to soothingly massage the cut. He took a strand that was tied so the bandaged would remain on her and began to unroll it from her waist to fully uncover the wound. He uncovered a v-shaped scar underneath, which had opened again. He neared her form to inspect the wound thoroughly. Kagome backed up when his humid breath graced her flesh. She stood still when his tongue lapped over the raw wound.

As the passionately warmed saliva inflamed her flesh, she let herself go. She allowed her overwhelming passion to drive her. She pushed Kouga onto his back, She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She nuzzled her lips against the tensed flesh of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her figure still atop him. With the hand that was wrapped around her waist he forced it up Kagome's shirt, he massaged the strained muscles of her back with his nimble fingers. She captured his lips with hers, licking his lower lip with her tongue.

She had given in to her overwhelming passion, on the other hand Kouga hadn't. The licking of a wound wasn't anything out of the normal for him, he always did that to wounds; even on others. And even with his lips and her's conjoined, he wouldn't let her go any farther than kissing. For he knew later she would regret this.

Her over-excited trembling hands stroked his hair, he stopped her midway. He pushed her fame off his body. Her mind which had been completely lost in her own overwhelming passionately driven temptations, now seemed confounded and bewildered by what had just taken place.

She swiped the coursing sweat from her brow. She closed her eyes. The heat, the excitement, the passion of the moment gone from her body. And heart that was once in over drive now paced at a normal set. In the midway shadow she saw his piercing blue eyes emerge through the shadows.

"..." She sat, speechless, "Well, yeah. It was no big deal..." She reached the maximum level of her height. She combed her hair back to it's original position.

Kouga rose to his bandaged feet. He was the one who had stopped her... not her who had stopped him. She knew better, how could she just let herself go like that. But when that warm saliva hit her abdomen, she just let herself lose.

"Kagome, you should rewrap that." He said in the brief moment of silence. "If you don't the wound won't stop bleeding."

_There is something seriously wrong with me... _She thought as Kouga left her range of vision. She had never felt so alive, never so passionate, yet in the mist of it all it felt so wrong. It was _wrong, _but her and Kouga seemed like a match made in heaven. In those terms it was _right. _How could something so right feel so wrong...

_How could something so right feel so wrong... how could it..._

Ha, Ha, Ha Kagome. In your face! Kouga will never give into your temptations! Shame

on you Kagome. A match made in heaven My butt! Yes I do know that I just wrote that but I fun just to make fun of it sometimes. And you peoples didn't actually think that I'd let her get that far... Readers are silent Oh, so you did think I'd let it go that far. WELL TO BAD! See I do care about Inu/Kag fans, But anyways hopes you enjoyed the chpt. Next coming soon! L8terz


	4. Anger, anguish, intimacy, and Jealously

**Chapter four: Anger, anguish, intimacy, and jealously**

Okay peoples I'm back. Readers sigh If you don't like my story then don't read it! sticks tongue out Just Joking, I know you guys love my story! Ok this is chapter four . . . Just read it.

Recap:

_There is something seriously wrong with me . . . She thought as Kouga left her range of vision. She had never felt so alive, never so passionate, yet in the mist of it all it felt so wrong. It was wrong, but her and Kouga seemed like a match made in heaven. In those terms it was right. How could something so right feel so wrong... _

_How could something so right feel so wrong... how could it..._

"Kagome?" His voice broke into her thoughts. "Huh?" She answered.

"Here," He handed her an object. "What's this?" She asked taking the object.

"I believe you humans call it 'bandages'?" He questioned his knowledge of human objects. "Oh!" She recognized the white strips of cloth. He took the strips from her hand. He took the edge of her shirt and lifted high enough to see the scar.

He tore a piece of cloth of and rubbed on the cut, removing the blood residue.

"Ummm, Kouga I'm going home..." Kouga cut in before she had finished her statement. "So how long are you gonna stay?"

"Well I was hoping that you would come with me..." She told him, an amount of embarrassment in her voice. He stiffed at the statement at hand.

"Hmmm, I guess it would be _fun._" He scratched his chin.

_Fun. _Kagome could just imagine what Kouga saw as _fun. _Battling demons, severing Naraku's head and serving it on a silver platter.

What was Kagome doing? Bringing a Wolf Youkia to her time... But Kouga would never do that, would he? He _had _valved never to eat another human, on the other hand he _was_ a Youkia. A flesh tearing, flesh eating, human hating demon. Or at least he use to be. Had the fact that he loved Kagome changed that?

Kouga tapped her on the forehead as the world disappeared in her thoughts. After sometime of being thumped in the head, she awoke from her daydream of questions.

"WHAT?" She shouted after the area where he had thumped began to throb. His face stiffened and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a somber standing position. "I'm going!" He acted as if it was a major decision. "Hold on tight to your skirt!" He darted towards her, swiped her off her feet and ran off with her in his strong hold.

Though the befogged scenery she could see that massed marble clouds extended over the sky. Rain would come soon. Sooner than she had expected.

Before long the sound of thundering and striking lightning in the distance as Kouga sped though the landscape. Drops of rain didn't spot Kagome's or Kouga form, the twister seemed to be impervious to the falling liquid. The falling liquid only enhanced the twister, combining it self with it transformed it into a liquid cyclone.

The revolution of the water made astounding scenery, a calming, soothing motion and swishing sound. The noise tranquillized Kagome, as a child she had always enjoyed the tranquillizing sound of water and now it surround completely her. The thoughts that had drilled into her psyche quieted and every worry diminished in her serene state. The only thing that remained was the passion she had felt when Kouga's lips brushed against hers, the excitement within the serenity. The passion within the excitement. In a shorter version a: Only his love remained in her thoughts, and that was good enough.

"Kagome..." A soft solacing voice: Kouga's voice. Her eyes fluttered and her mouth yawned. "You fell asleep?" He asked, confused since he had hit a few rocks on the way there and almost dropped her. "Well as a child, I'd always loved the sound of rushing water, I like it so much it often puts me to sleep." She explained her forced sleeping state as the rain thumped against her head.

"Okay, this is the well I always see you go to..." He peered at the dry old well. To him it wasn't anything special, just a dry ancient well. He was clearly not aware of the legends of the mystic Bone Eaters Well and how could he, he was stuck on a mountain for most of his life.

"Since you don't know the legend of the Bone Eaters Well I'll just skip the history..." She always found herself skipping the educational part of the story. " This is the way I get back to the future." As she heard the words exit her mouth, she was surprised. Back to the future sounded like a cheap line from science fiction novel or the title to a backyard movie but it wasn't ; it was her life. Her life was like a cheap science fiction thing, now that she thought about it

"Hmmm, to the _future..._" He pondered the word. "Okay LETS GET GOING!" He placed his foot on the edge of the well, just as he was to do something he stopped, half leaned in. "What do I do?" He asked, confused by the process of her travels. "This!" She snuck under his arm and pulled he through to the other side.

He was nearly blinded by the coruscating cerulean lights. The lights were brighter than those of his own blue eyes. The rushing wild wind blow his hair totally out of place.

He crashed to the gravel floor on the well, his head severing into the surface of the gravel. "Oh my!" A woman wearing a rain poncho yelled from the top. "Is that boy okay?" The woman questioned Kagome.

"Ummm, yeah mom! _I think." _She silenced her voice at the end of her statement. She flashed her mother a broad grin and help Kouga to return to his full upright position. He stood upright, cross-eyed and dazed by the bang to his skull. "Well Kagome bring him up here so I can look at him." Her mother commanded. "Okay!" She dragged his body up the vertical walls of the well. She lunged his body over the arch of the well. She arrived at the top out of breath and puffing for more than she was able to obtain.

He rubbed his brow, the spot where it was throbbing. He looked around the realm, strange devices he'd never seen before occupied the room, a noisy box that had a mans and other's images somehow painted and moving on it. And a wild scent that dove him crazy, it burned his nostrils as he took it in. He rubbed his nose in a feeble to resolve the pain.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she entered the room. He looked to her in great surprised. "It's nothing," He shook off the burn, momentarily only. "It's just the scent of this place pains me..." He shook his head again trying to keep the pain away. "Here." She handed his a nose strip. He looked at the strip, confused by it. "Never mind." She forced his head up and hitched the strip upon the brook of his burning nose. "Thanks..." He looked down curiously as the thickly fabricated navy blue leggings covering his lower body from his navel, to his crotch, and the rest of his legs to his ankles were they ended. Over his feet were soft, thinly covered materials. Covering his ankles and toes.

And instead of the usual armor, nothing was covering his chest. His torso was bare, his pectoral muscles and abdomen muscles in Kagome's full view.

"I hope you don't mind..." She readied for her apology speech. "That I put Pants on you." She explained the thickly Fabricated navy blue leggings. "Oh," He looked down towards the pants again. He flipped off his back and took a slouched seating position. As Kagome seated herself, a worried expression made itself present.

"What's wrong My Princess?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder affectionately.

_His Princess? _The words made her stomach tingle. She shifted herself, to face him. "Kouga, do you _Love _me?" Her words flared his curiosity. Instead of an answer, his face went blank.

_What does she mean: Do I love her? _He thought of her question. _Of Course I do! _He spun the thought away with his statement. "Of Course I do!" He declared, his voice filled with forcefulness. "Kouga define love for me." She rose, taking a book from a self and throwing it upon his lap.

He slapped the cover off. He looked bewilderedly at the text before him. Kagome stuck a finger under a page and flipped to the L section. After taking time to find the word she pointed at the word: Love.

"Here: Read this." She commanded; still pointing at the word. He looked at the strange text. His dysfunctional eyes couldn't interpret the words before him. "Kagome... I can't read..." He looked away from the text, embarrassed that he couldn't even comprehend the simplest of text writing.

"I'll read it. love noun 1 an intense feeling of deep affection. 2 a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. 3 a great interest and pleasure in something. 4 a person or thing that one loves. verb 1 feel love for. 2 like very much. 3 loving showing love or great care._" _She read the definition out loud to him.

He sat still, trying to grasp the concept he had at hand. "Kagome, how could you even ask me that?" He leaned towards her. She slanted her body back as he came closer. "Let me prove it to you..." His lips locked with hers.

It felt so good just to feel his leg brushing against her skirt. Till now she had her back against the handrest of the couch, she decided that she would change that. She pulled him closer: scratching the flesh of his shoulders as she did so. She slid herself under his fame.

When she did so an intense feeling occupied her. It was a feeling of fear, intimacy, and her pure want to have him atop her. Her body tingled immoderately, the sensation that had filled her before, now transformed into a greater feeling: She had lost herself once more in her overpowering passion. She ran her fingers over his toned back, his shoulder blades. She tugged at the waistband of his jean, attempting to remove them from his Lower body.

He pressed down on her shoulders, embedding her form in the fabric of the sofa. Her trembling hands glided his loosely buttoned jeans down to the point where she no longer could.

She continued to pull harder, With every tug Kouga seemed to push away. At the feeling of her tenth tug, he dispatched their conjoined lips. He had enough of her forceful need for passion. He thought that she had learned by now: he wouldn't go beyond kissing and hugging. For him it was unnecessary at this time.

When she no longer felt his moist loving lips against her's, She came back to her senses. She took a breathe for what seemed like the first time in hours. It didn't make sense... It had only been a few minutes. Her once hastened heart, now slowed and returned to a normal set.

Again she looked at him wide-eyed and dumbfounded. She didn't understand how it was just so easy to lose herself. She could feel her mental heath dissolving.

_Just what was I thinking! _She failed to comprehend her lack of control. _My mom could of walked in and I'd never see Kouga again, maybe not even be able to go back to the Feudal era again... I'd never see Inuyasha again. _

_Never see Inuyasha again..._ She hadn't thought of that, now that she had: it was almost unimaginable to see her life without Inuyasha. Unimaginable, simply unimaginable. "Kouga..." Her voice was trembling as she said so. "Hai?" His voice unchanged.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized for her horrible actions. "Kagome, if your willing to share your body and mind with me, I'll do it but I gotta know your cool with it..." He made her consider her opinions.

"NO! Kouga, I'm too young... we're not even married." He scratched his ear. "Who needs to be married, I'll make you mine the old fashion way..." His eyes closed, his lips nuzzled the crook of her neck. She pushed the wolf Prince away. "I'm too Young and I'm Stupid!" She sniffed, a tear of frustration escaped from her eye.

"Kagome, you are many things, but stupid is something I would never call you."Kouga said, his arms embracing her tightly. She felt like all her emotions had thrown into a cauldron: Anger, anguish, intimacy, and jealously. And Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were stirring it, forcing her to make it feel them all at once. Just thinking of it made her stomach churn. He attempted to approach her once more, again she forced it him away.

"Kagome, What's the deal! One second you're all over me and now you're pushing me away!" To him it was like she had a split personality: one that was passionately in love with him and wanted to share her body with his, while the other loved Inuyasha and refused to share her love with Kouga. "Kouga this was a mistake..." She shook her head in distress. "Kouga we are a mistake!" She stood, shivering and ready to burst with tears.

"Kagome... Wait!" She ran from him. He rose, chasing after her, hitting the tv stand and other various objects.

The rain outside had continued, it clouded Kagome's path; Wetting her uniform and her hair. Behind her she could hear Kouga's voice calling out to her, the hearing only made her legs move faster.

Her heart was pacing, her entire world spinning. Even so she continued to run, with her legs shaking so harshly it almost made it impossible to maneuver down the flight of stairs.

"DAMMIT KAGOME! COME BACK HERE!" The words didn't make it to her, she was lost in her own bombardment questions. she continued to run, and she would do so till she no longer could.

_What's wrong with me! Why I'm I running! Why do I feel like this! _She shouted in her subconscious. Every worried that had once diminished now regenerated and flowed stronger than ever before. _Do I love Inuyasha or Do I love Kouga! _

_I just don't know... I just don't know..._

Ok that was chapter four. Now you know why this chapter was called :Anger, anguish, intimacy, and jealously and who does Kagome truly love, who? Well just wait you shall now soon enough . Now of course I have Kill you all. Readers back away slowly I was just joking! Readers continue to back away Okay I'm being serious, I really didn't mean it... Smiles Readers look at writer untrustingly Fine don't believe me... Ok if you have any questions or comments just hit the button thingy or email me. Ok enjoy the next chapter.

Also a special thanx to: Chi Lee, Kougagurllover123, **Pointy Objects, **

**Chi Li: I hope ur still enjoying it**

**Kougagurllover123: Thanx and ur welcome. **

**Thank you for reviewing and an advance thank you to those who will review in the future.**

**See ya L8ter! **

You know you want to hit it:

hit it

hit it


	5. Back to the Feudal Era

**Chapter five: Back to the Feudal Era and face your beloved Hanyou**

YEAH! CHPT FIVE! Readers began to snore HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! WAKE UP! Readers snap to consciousness Good you're all awake. By the name of the chapter you guys can guess what's gonna happen. So read the chapter and be amazed by what enfolds. PLEAZE and Thanx.

Recap:

_What's wrong with me! Why I'm I running! Why do I feel like this! She shouted in her subconscious. Every worry that had once diminished now regenerated and flowed stronger than ever before. Do I love Inuyasha or Do I love Kouga! _

_I just don't know . . . I just don't know . . . _

Her racing heart was beginning to affect her. Her legs were going to give out any minute now. She was weak kneed and bumping into surrounding objects, not seeing clearly with her delusion. "HEY!" People that she bumped into yelled at her. Finally she collapsed, her hand knocked against the Sacred Tree. "Inuu . . . Inuu. Inuyasshha."Her eyes closed and her hand fell still.

"KAGOME!" Kouga shook her by her shoulders. "KAGOME! DAMNIT!WAKE UP!"He struck the cement surface his tightly clenched fist, exposing the cruddy, Fleshy soil beneath. His eyes were stung by the resentful tears trying to escape. He rose, taking her in his strong embrace. He shuttered as he walked, a stream of tears coursing down.

The steps of the shrine not that far ahead, were blurred in Kouga's faulty vision. He clumsily climbed, his thinly covered feet soaked with rain water puddling up on the steps as the coursing rain continued to fall from the bearing sky.

Once inside, his damp feet spotted the carpet. He rested Kagome's fragile unconscious body upon the sofa. He slid her moist bangs away from her fallowed eyes. Her toffee eyes fluttered open, lazed and inflamed from the tears that had been unleashed earlier. "Kagome..." Her name escaped his shuddering lips.

Her last memory, the last word that had escape her mind: Inuyasha... She need to see him again, she couldn't life without him. She did _love _him, even if he didn't love her back. Kikyo wouldn't stand in her way... even if she had to she'd throw Kikyo back into the depths of hell.

_That's the place where she belongs..._ The dark thoughts tainted her nous. _Hell... _She recalled the time before when she had tried to drag Inuyasha into the depths of hell with her and Kagome was forced to watched: invisible to her Hanyou and tried to a tree. The emotion that drove her then wasn't the one that drove her now... back then she had just realized that she loved him and shared his sympathy for Kikyo, and her wrongful death. She still did sympathist with her, well to some extent anyways, just not the same way anymore.

"Kagome... are you okay?" The shuddered question left his humid lips. "Kouga... I have to see Inuyasha again..." Her voice resentful to speak the hanyou's name.

He stood, silent. He looked to her, his blue eyes dark: Tainted with unrevealed ire. The look sent her heart pounding, fear. She was afraid of Kouga, she had never seen him with such fury. "Well... If you have to then go. I'll go along to protect you..." He attempted to hide the searing rage. He pulled her up, the bedewed fleshed his hands snagging the moist material of her uniform.

_Back to the past_. Kagome thought as the futuristic scenery of tomorrow transform to the simple days of yesteryear. The scenery, the smell, and the people. As Kagome stood poised under Kouga's arm, she heard her groups words.

"Inuyasha! GO GET HER!" The lecherous monk spoke. Next the most angered Demon-slayer. "She's gonna come back. I bet she can't stand it with that fleabag." He spoke confidently, more so than that horrendous morn: the last time they'd spoken. Kagome braced her body up against the vine-covered Bone-eaters well, Kouga's hands resting easily on her hips.

"Hi Inuyasha..." Her voice sounded weak and still. "KAGOME!" He immediately stood, clenching her tight in his embrace. Sango and miroku sat, joyful that the two had been reunited. His expression changed immediately, the scent of the wolf Prince was all over her. Especially on her lips and the scratch on her neck.

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, the taste of Kouga's mouth was still fresh on her lips. The gang noticed the change in Inuyasha's reaction.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting the breath back that Inuyasha's crushing hold had taken. "You smell like him, like that Fleabag." His eyes clouded and an expression of painful sorrow became apparent.

She wanted to feel sympathy but her heart wouldn't allow it. She almost felt overjoyed that she made him feel this way, she knew she shouldn't have but it didn't matter what she thought. Her heart felt content. The words that her mother had always spoke of came to mind: What goes around, comes around. It was perfect for this moment. Even though he did deserved it and she felt content with the going ons. Something felt wrong, to love someone and feel content when they are sad. That didn't feel right.

"What did you and Kouga do exactly?" He asked, curious by the fact that his scent was all over her.

She thought for a moment. She was going to answer 'why do you care' but she didn't want to injure his soul even more. "Nothing, He carried me to the well... that's why." She shorted the version of the truth, more or less lying to him.

He closed in on her, his tender lips touched her cheek. The blood flashed to her cheeks. "I'm going to believe you..." He stepped away from her, accepting the lie Kagome had batted at him.

Kagome leaded back, Kouga's rugged arms stretched against her chest. His embrace was tight but not air sucking as Inuyasha's had been, it was solacing and made her feel wanted. Sango and Miroku looked to their conjoined form, Kouga's passionate overview and Kagome's slight discomfort. Inuyasha snapped away, not make an excuse, just running away.

"INUYASHA!" She pushed herself away from him.

No way she could catch up to him, she watched his form hop from tree to tree. Not able to exempt that visual.

"Kagome..." Her eyes flashed with anger. "Get away!" She jabbed him in his bare: armor less abdomen. He reached a resentful hand, she batted it away.

"wait..." His muted words called out to the infuriate miko. His out reached hand, slumped back to his side. The setting sun glared behind him, the azure sky eaten by the blanket of dusk. In the darkness, the beam of a discharged formation of water shaped like a teardrop, streamed down his cheek...

"Kagome..." His voice cracked as the muted word echoed in Kagome's thoughts. She didn't answer. "Kagome.." Again no answer. "Kagome." No answer.

There it laid, not again did the wolf Prince's words break her train of thought. Unlike his hanyou rival, he knew when to just let it go. That night his frightfully loud snoring wasn't hear, the reason: he was outside.

Like a dog he slept outside, his already wet flesh against the bedewed rained upon grass.

_Sunrise... _Kouga heard his own silent thoughts. The radiance of the rising sun shown upon him. He crossed his legs, the moisture absorbing fabric of the jeans heaved his legs. His eyes searched the surround area. His befogged eyes didn't make out the figures of plants and various other things.

The going-ons of late night replayed. "Kouga..." An uncommon name irrupted the memory. "..." His voice, hoarse and congested sounding didn't answer.

"Kouga, you shouldn't of slept outside..." There was concern in the woman's unfamiliar voice. "By the looks of it you were already soaking wet... and sleeping on the wet grass couldn't of made it any better." The woman's lecture continued.

"I'm fine..." As he stood his knees popped out of their place: leaving him to fall. "Okay maybe not so fine." He agreed. Her hands nervously took hold of the waistband of his jeans. "No don't help me... I don't need help." He shook her off. His already shaking legs braced the soil, his fangs clenched, he stood.

The sweat poured down his cheeks and his lips. Noticeable mucous ran from his nostril. "Kouga..." His legs finally gave out, Sango held him in her braced arms. "Let's get Kagome to look at you."

_Kagome..._ The hearing of her name zapped his energy. His eyes lazed and fallowed.

"Kouga!" She embraced his unconscious form tightly. His compressed lungs let out a gasp. Her hand flipped to his forehead. "He's burnin' up!" The back of her hand flinched at the touch of his fevered brow. She rushed to her bag, scrapping her knees in the process.

She surged though the objects in her bag; foods, books, and clothing. Finally she arrived at the medication.

"Aspirin, Bayer, Tums, Pepto-bismal, ibuprofen," She read the labels of each medication she could find. "Antiseptic, Motrin, disinfectant... Here it is!" She pulled up a bottle that contained a sticky red liquid. "Ahhh, Tylenol!"

"Tylenol: Extra Strength. Acetaminophen: Pain Reliever, Fever Reducer. Cherry flavored" She read the listed items off the bottle. " Here! Make him swallow this." Sango forced the cherry flavored liquid down his constricted throat. He choked as the red liquid unwillingly slid down his constricted throat. The suffocating liquid finally glided down his compressed throat.

"Ghhh," The reminisce of the medication clogged his throat. "Hmmm, taste like cherry..." His tongue lapped up the residue of the cherry flavored liquid. "Kouga what the heck were you thinking!" She questioned coughing prince. "I didn't want to disturb you..." He explain, a clear expression of quilt over her features. "Sorry..."

"DON'T BE!" Inuyasha's voice cracked into the conversation. "Get out!" His words pushed Kouga back. "I don't want you around Kagome!" He pulled Kagome against his chest.

_No. _Kagome's thoughts ran. _Not yet!_

"Kagome." Kouga's trembling hand extended to towards her. _Kouga was the one who was there when I was crying, Kouga was the one there to comfort me, Kouga is the one that understands me: Kouga is the one... Not Inuyasha, but Kouga. Kouga is the one... that loves me and not another, Kouga is the one... _

"Inuyasha! Let go of me!" She slapped him away. "All you care about is Kikyo!" The dead miko's name escaped Kagome's mouth. "..." The hanyou's muted words were enough to convince her.

"So why don't you go with that bitch!" She yelled straight into his face. The blank expression he had 3 nights ago revealed it self once more. "GO!" Her hand painted it stingy wrath upon his cheek. Sango watched as the horrific events unfold. "You don't even care!" The ramshackle schoolgirl ran.

_Why does this keep happening! _The noise of her speeding heart echoed. _OH GOD! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! OH GOD! _She pleaded the lord why he was making her suffer. She descended upon her knees, the surge of tears steadily erupt from her eyes. She dug her once clean, white fingernails into the cruddy soil, scratching their imprint on the unanimated soil.

In her awkward state of delusion she heard a voice from the heavens. "Kagome, you must choose!" A heavenly body's voice echoed though the land. "Choose what my lord?" She asked the heavenly body. "You must choose between them! Only one!" The last vibrating word met her. "What do you mean!" She asked. "You shall know soon enough!" From the blinding sun's light Naraku exposed his form. He swept her up. Leaving Kouga and Inuyasha, the helpless, thick headed demons they were, to stand and watch as her form was taken by the ascending Naraku.

HA! Readers look sad What? Oh, the fact that Kagome that kidnaped. Don't worry she going to be alright! Readers start cheering _I think. _Anyway, I hope you guy liked it. The whole sickness thing will be a great decider in the near future: that's why I put it in there. Remember if you have any question just hit the button or email me. I'm begging you peoples! PLEAZE REVIEW! PLEAZE. Also I'd like to thank some others that reviewed. Ok here's the deal for every review a new chapter okay. SO REVIEW! If no one reviews , no chpt 6. Also the more reviews the longer chpt.

**AnimeGirl0519**: Thanx. And I will keep updating as long as you and other's review. Is that a deal?


	6. A wolf Prince and Dead miko’s encounter

**Chapter six: A wolf Prince and Dead mike's encounter**

Okay, this is chapter 6. Ok everyone's getting a special treat for so many good comments. You people can choose an idea for a chapter for this story before it ends. Whoever has the best idea, gets that idea in a chapter before the grand finality of the story. So review and give me your ideas. L8TER!

Recap:

_In her awkward state of delusion she heard a voice from the heavens. "Kagome, you must choose!" A heavenly body's voice echoed though the land. "Choose what my lord?" She asked the heavenly body. "You must choose between them! Only one!" The last vibrating word met her. "What do you mean!" She asked. "You shall know soon enough!" From the blinding sun's light Naraku exposed his form. He swept her up. Leaving Kouga and Inuyasha, the helpless, thick headed demons they were, to stand and watch as the ascending Naraku took her form._

"Kouga you have to go and get her! You've got power of super speed! Go!" He had sped off even before he had heard all the word that the distressed Demon Slayer had spoken.

He ran, destroying flora and parts of villages that he'd sped though, causing the damage only a tornado could. In the center sky stood the Sun, shine the wolf Prince's way. Kouga couldn't believe that he hadn't caught her scent yet, it was like she'd vanished from this world . . . or maybe worse.

_No, _Kouga refused to think of his woman 6 feet under. _No, she can't be . . . _The thought of his journey ending in a graveyard nagged at him. He continued to run, he _had _to find her, even if it took his entire life to do so. Even if it took his entire life to do so.

"She's gone," As the reluctantly stated words left his lips, her scent graced him, he flashed at the scent.

Something was strange about it. Something was obviously different about it. As Kouga commonly did on a regular basis, he merely ignored that fact. He ran as he never had before, his heart jolting, his vision completely focused and his objective clear. Find Kagome.

He looked around, before him a dense forest. Oddly enough this was where the scent was coming from, not a place Kouga expected that Naraku would hide out, but this was where the scent was coming from. He trusted his demon sense, completely and fully.

Kouga stalked the forest, noticing every moment, every shadow that moved with the

invisible wind blowing. The invisible wind that blow though the rickety leaves. The scent grew stronger with every inaudible step the wolf prince took. As he neared the heart of the forest a strange aura occupied his sense. Kagome's aura was nothing like this. This aura was occupied by unusual feels: Hatred, love, vengeance, but most of all hatred. Things Kagome never felt so intensely, nor had he. Could it possible not be her?

Kouga didn't have the time to question his decision, it was either her or it wasn't. He was about to find out. He came upon a plain were only one tree stood and where a canopy concealed the glorious Sun. Only allowing it to shine through holes in its dense canopy.

He walked though the bizarre barrier. The wolf prince came upon the sight of a woman, her frame against the crook of a tree. Her ruffled white and red Kimono, hanging on the limbs of the tree. She jolted at the hearing his noisy footsteps. He wished to inspect her closely, which would in turn answer his question. Why did a different woman smell so much like Kagome?

"Can I help you Wolf Yokia?" The woman's word surprised the stalking Prince.

"Who are you?" He asked, on the verge of getting his question answered. "Do you mean who I am or what I am?" She answered his question with another question. "Both . . . " He answered immediately.

"I am Lady Kikyo . . . " He interrupted. "Why do you smell like Kagome?"

"Correction, she smells like me . . . " She explained to the at halt Prince. "Kagome is MY reincarnation. She has my face, and my soul." The whole thing confused Kouga. "She has your face?" He asked.

"Well if you look at me in the face, you'll see it." The mike explained. He walked forward, reluctant to get too close. He faced her. _She's right... she does look like Kagome . . . _He peered upon her face. She was beautiful, as Kagome was, not one wrinkle in her radiant features, the blue light flaring though the canopy of the trees glowed upon her. The only thing separate from their almost twin exterior, were the eyes. Kagome's always held radiance. Sorrow shined though this woman's calm exterior, and what might be anger and the want of revenge, no, the **_need _**for revenge.

"Sorrow . . . " His lips tingled as the words left his tender lips. "Sorrow?" Kikyo asked what his statement meant. "Nothing . . . So you're Kikyo, what's you and Inuyasha's story, huh?" This was the woman Kagome had told him about, the woman that had cause his beloved so much pain. _"He called me . . . called me . . . Kikyo!" _Kagome's shaken words replayed in his mind.

"Ha, ha, ha, You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?" She laughed at him. "What do you have to do with Kagome?" She inspected him. "Wait, now I remember you . . . you're that wolfboy that fell in love with Kagome, aren't you?" She asked him, mockingly.

"How does it to have a once-sided love!" She asked, a strange amount of joy in her voice. "You and I are alike. We both have experienced a one-sided love!" She compared her self to the angered prince.

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha loves you!" He objected to her lie. "My love for Kagome is not one-sided. She loves me back." The mike laughed at his statement of 2-sided love. "Are you so dense that you can't even see what in front your eyes!" She realized the depth of his stupidity. "I know love is blind, but I didn't think it was stupid too!" She made him the laugh of the day. "Kagome doesn't love you. She loves Inuyasha!" She explained to the infuriated Wolf Prince. "Your remind me of Inuyasha, thick headed and stubborn!"

"Your wrong," He stated, furies at the miko's statement. "Kagome does love me." He protected his heart.

"Wolf listen to me, you're gonna end up heart broken if you continue to live this lie." She warned him of the oncoming future. "What are you an oracle?" He asked her, not believing her. "Wolf I've lived this all before, trust me. It isn't the greatest feeling in the world to be betrayed," The reflection of her broken unhealed heart was revealed. "Especially just when you though that they wanted to spend the rest of their live with you..." The pained scar in her heart reopened to him. "I am Kouga, Prince of wolves, I will not be deceived by you!" He refused to accept her version of the truth.

"Kouga listen to me... nothing good can come from this!" She tried to level with him. "Kouga, I don't even know you... why would I lie to you..." She tried to get him to accept it. "If your really telling the truth, tell me how did you're and Inuyasha's relationship get destroyed, with you and him being lovers and all..." He tried to get the truth outta her.

"Lovers is such a strong word, it was more like puppy love..."

Flashback 

A day like any another. This was the day that Kikyo was to meet Inuyasha and he was to

use the jewel to become a full human, so that he might live the rest of his life with her as a normal mortal. Their plans were shattered.

As Kikyo was walking to their meeting place, a form dashed behind her. The form's demon-like claws sheared though the fabric of her kimono and leaving her shoulder severed and draining a large amount of blood from it. There she lay, a small puddle of crimson liquid forming near her. The mysterious person before her was none other than the man that was to become her husband, it was Inuyasha.

He place his bare foot on her wrist, and picked up the Shikon-no-tama that she had once held tight in her hands grasp. "Ha, I have no wish to become a human!" The deserted Mike watched as her beloved Hanyou ran and faded in the distance.

Kikyo, exhausted by the lost of blood. Ran towards the village were she spotted him once more, trying to make his escape with Shikon-no-tama. He flew into the air, Kikyo had waited for this moment. She shot a sacred air straight at him. As he turned, the arrow struck him in the heart. His form meet the trunk of the God tree, the arrow binding him to it trunk for what was suppose to be eternity.

Kikyo dropped to her knees from exhaustion, another puddle of the crimson liquid that had escaped from the fairly large wound to her right shoulder, formed around her. A young girl known as Kaede and the younger sister of Lady Kikyo, kneeled by her weakened sister. "Sister Kikyo!"

"Kaede take the Jewel and burn it with my body..." That was the dying priestess' last wish, so as her younger sister, Kaede granted her deceased sister's last wish.

Thus the two lovers became know as the two enemies and in the forest that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree became known as the demon forest of Inuyasha.

End of Flashback

"So in the end, our love was meaningless..." Apparently to her love meant nothing. "So that's the story... if you died how did you come back?" He asked, for to him the only thing that gave away she was dead was the smell of death on her.

"A foolish witch resurrected me..." She explained her state of animation. "Although I have no soul of my own, my hatred for Inuyasha keeps my body alive and the souls the my soul captures bring."

"That's right Kagome has your soul," He tried to fully understand her story.

"Pure is unpure, unpure is pure, to die is to live, to live is to die..." The words slowly exited her lips. "What do you mean?" He asked. She didn't answer back. "To love is to hate, to hate is to love..."

"Tell me Lady Kikyo, how can you love and hate Inuyasha?" He asked, to him it was one or the other. You either love or you hate someone.

"Does it have to be one or the other? Hate or love?" She asked him. "Hmmm, between a man and a woman, yes!" He responded.

"Hmmm, if I had to choose one..." She thought about his response. "Neither... I don't love him and I don't hate him. I love him at one time, but now I don't feel either for him."

"Neither?" Kouga asked, "I thought you loved Inuyasha and he loved you back..."

"Lovers one day, enemies another..." The wind blew the fabric of her kimono. "It's the way of the world, and that's how its always gonna be."

_Lovers one day, enemies another... _He didn't understand her. How could you possibly love someone on day and hate them another. "How its always gonna be?" There questioning in his tone. _That's how it always gonna be..._

"Why?" The question surprise him as well. "Because of the fact that people change with the times, like the currant of a river. Always changing." She replied.

"Who is to say Naraku will be your enemy forever?" She questioned him. "Who is to say will continue to fight Inuyasha for Kagome's love?" Her question's made him to look towards the future.

_Who is to say... _Kouga's questioned his outlook on life. "The reason is that everyone is alike in someway... we all have a part that connects to one another, even to our enemies." She was correct, it was the way of the world. Whether we like it or not.

"I'm sorry, but even with the changing times. Kagome will never love you..." It sounded as if she pitied the wolf Prince. "Her love was taken by Inuyasha..."

"Your wrong!" He stated, denying it. Kouga ran off, away from the truth. Afraid to accept it and afraid that it was the truth. "Kouga, Prince of Wolves! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE TRUTH FOREVER!" Kikyo yelled to the racing wolf.

Kouga ran. The objective that once was his only thought was no on the side of his thoughts. _Wait! I gotta find Kagome... _The lost objective returned to his center. Kagome was to be found.

Ok everyone that was chpt 6. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wrote this because I just want Kikyo and Kouga to have an encounter. Also remember to give me ur ideas, I'm just waiting to see what you guys got. Sees you l8ter! Thanx for reviewing.

Kagome'sandsango'sbestfriend: I'm sorry if I made you cry but that's the way of the world. And I do care, I happen to be a Kag/ kouga fan myself. Sorry!

Miniri02: thanx for reviewing so much. I'm still working on my details, glad it caught you.

Aniyeouthewhitewolf: First time, huh?

Animegirl0519: Thanx, If you think it's awesome, I'm honored.

Kaori-of-the-Yokia-wolf-tribe: Thanx, I didn't think that many people would think it was that great. Thanx!

Pointy objects: thanx again.

Kitsune-cub: thanx.

And thank you to all those who I didn't mention


	7. Returning Affection

**Chapter seven: Returning Affection**

I am glad that I have so many readers and the fact that they stick around. A special Thanx to Kogasgirl142, miniri02, Animegirl0519, Pointy Objects, and Kaori-of-the-Yokia-Wolf-Tribe, for they have been supporting me since chapter one. Thank you. I wouldn't have gotten this far without my fans. Kansaki tama, Chi Lee, and kougagurllover123, I hope they are still reading. Ok onto chapter 7.

Recap:

"_Your wrong!" He stated, denying it. Kouga ran off, away from the truth. Afraid to admit it and afraid that it was the truth, "Kouga, Prince of Wolves! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM THE TRUTH FOREVER!" Kikyo yelled to the racing wolf. _

_Kouga ran. The objective that once was his only thought was no on the side of his thoughts. Wait! I gotta find Kagome . . . The lost objective returned to his center. Kagome was to be found. _

"Hmmm, you're stronger than I thought . . . " Annoyance was in Naraku's tone. "Torturing hasn't gotten a thing outta ya!" She grinned widely as she watched his form pace the room. Her wrist suspended her body, which iron welled shackles held tightly. "What are you smiling at, Wench!" He snarled in her face.

"Oh, nothing!" She flashed him a smirk. "Tell me now!" He put a radiantly glowing blade right on her windpipe. It stained part of her chin with the fresh blood it had upon it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . . " She stated confidently, nudging the blade with her chin. "Wench!" He cut her cheek with the blade of the blood stained sword. The blood came coursing off her cheek, trickling on the granite fortress's floor.

She grinned even more so as she heard the crimson liquid splat upon the granite floor. "Great!" Naraku questioned the over excitement in her tone. "You Idiot! You just made it that much easier!" She chuckled.

He embedded his demon claws in the tender flesh of her neck in an attempt to remove the distasteful grin from her lips' features. "What do you mean!" He asked, the blood flowing from the places where his claws where embedded.

Just as she was going tell him, her half-naked Prince in blue Jeans came crashing through the fortress' wall. "That's why!" She headbutted Naraku as the arrival of the prince distracted him. He scowled at the bruise, now appearing on his forehead. "SON OF A BITCH!" Naraku cussed as Kouga shoulder tackled him into the wall. Naraku disappeared after Kouga had slammed him upon the wall.

The wolf Prince ran to Kagome. Although she hid it, when Naraku had put that blade up to her windpipe she felt as if she were going to faint but did not. She didn't know if Kouga would really come in time and this was to be her last day on this beautiful Earth, luckily Kouga came just in time.

Kouga released her from her chained prison. She fell into his open arms. The wolf Prince looked to her. Her body was shacking from head to toe. _Bra? _Her shirt was missing, leaving her bra out in the open. Scars lined her torso and other parts of her upper body. Most of the scratches were between her bra-line and her navelabout two on her collarbone, and six to eight on her biceps and forearms. Her shirtless torso showed the scars that the shackles had caused chafing against her delicate wrist. He took the time to run his nimble fingers over every cut and scratch. She wanted to run but when she wanted to give in to her desire. With her heart's desires and brain's want to run from every guy that was making her feel nervous entwined. She stood still while his hand and fingers touched every injury to her body, new or old. Focusing on newest scars upon her face, the cut cause by Naraku's blade and the other four clawmarks created by his demon claws.

Behind his head she placed her still shackled hands and looked to him, the unwanted tears pouring from her tormented eyes. "Kagome!" She dropped upon her knees, pulling him down with her heavy iron shackles.

"Oh, Kouga!" Her breath was harsh and uneasy. "I... I was never. So. Scared!" The staggering words left her trembling lips. "Shhh, I am here." He wiped the coursing tears from her features, placing his index finger and middle finger over her trembling lips."I'm here my love. . . ."

_My love? _The words didn't make her stomach churn as the words usual made her stomach do. The words stopped the overbearing tears. _Yes my love . . . _She closed her stinging eyes.

"My love. . . ."

"Huh?" Her comment surprised him. She opened her toffee eyes, inflamed from the bombardment of tears. They shone like the morning sun. The prince backed away from her approaching form. She had never said that she loved him, she always refused it and suddenly now she accepted it.

"My love," She repeated herself, placing her hand on his shoulders gingerly. She collapsed into his bare chest. His shaky hands embraced her body tight to his. Kagome's lips graced Kouga's. His arms embraced her body tightly. The Miko pushed him onto his back.

This time reminded her of the times before but this time she felt completely in control of her body. _No more mistakes . . . _The words comforted her. _No more mistake. _

She nuzzled the crook of his neck, kissing it here and there. He didn't understand it. "No more mistakes!" Her thoughts escaped. Kouga instantly understood. _No more mistakes . . . _Before when she had stated, she told him it was all a mistake. _No more mistakes . . . _He allowed her to lead this passionate encounter. She could blame him for nothing. His tongue lapped her lips, tasting her heavenly taste as much as he could before she could push him away. Her scent was enchanting, passionate. In times before her scent was restricted and apprehensive, now it was pure passion. Pure. He didn't want her to push him away but it would happen eventually. Kagome felt his hands grasp her bra strap, trying to set it unlocked.

She instantly pushed herself away. She rubbed her back, making sure that the strap was still holding tight, it was. What bewildered neither of them was what had just taken place. Both were completely in the right state of mind. "Kagome?" Kouga's words broke the silence between them. "Huh?" She replied, hunting for any sight of her lost shirt. "Can you walk by yourself?" He hauled her up by her wrist. "Yes," The silent words entered his ears as she continued to walk out of the fortress without him.

Neither the wolf Prince nor the futurist Miko said a word, only the sound of their pacing breath and the natural noise of the forest. Kagome covered her almost naked chest, attempting to conceal it. It was no use. Kouga looked to her. "Pure is unpure, unpure is pure, to die is to live, to live is to die." He mumbled the words that the dead Miko had stated in their encounter. "To love is to hate, to hate is to love . . . " He still didn't understand it completely. _Lovers one day, enemies the next, _the Miko's words circulated his mind, not allowing him to forget of their encounter.

"..." Kagome had heard these words before, yes. The dead Miko had spoken those words. _How does Kouga know them? _"Kouga can you say that again?" She asked the dazed wolf Prince.

"Pure is unpure, unpure is pure, to die is to live, to live is to die . . . " He pause, still trying to grasp the notion of the sentences. "To love is to hate, to hate is to love. . . ."

Yes, the same words that Kikyo had said before, "Where did you hear those words?" ,She questioned his discovery of the dead Miko's exact words. "..." He paused, afraid that he'd provoke her tears.

"Kikyo said them in our encounter earlier." A surge of anger was tempting to be released, even so of that she kept herself calm. She didn't know that Kouga had tried to find her. It was probably a mistake: yes, just a mistake.

"I'm sorry . . . " He apologized before Kagome could say anything. "Sorry?" She questioned his apology.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not like you meant to do it, right?" He could sense her rising anger levels.

"No, it didn't mean to meet with her. I didn't want to make you feel bad . . . ". _He cares? _"Kouga it's fine." She didn't want to make him feel sorry for a mistaken encounter. "Since you didn't kiss her or something of that sort . . . " The slightest amount of anger in her tone. She walked toward him. He gulped as a reaction. "Because," The prince looked to her lips, growing ever close to his own. "That's my job now . . . " Kagome caught his lips with hers. She kissed him deeply. She met the limit of kissing intimacy without going any farther, She had now reached with such a kiss. His arms swung around her hips. She cupped his cheek with her free hand, the other swung around his muscular neck.

" Remember, that's my job now!" She told him after they had dispatched. "..." He stood, mouth agape as he watched his lover skip along ahead of him, laughing joyfully. "Hey wait up!" The prince ran after his running lover, playing a game of chase and kiss he had just invented. Kouga tackled her to the ground, roughly but affectionately at the same time. And as the winner of this newly invented game he won the ultimate prize, the affection of his mate. Her tender lips brushed against his. "Catch me if you can!" She ran away from his like a helpless rabbit running from a wolf. "Don't worry I will!"

Kouga chased her right into her companions arms. Kagome saw her friends awkward gazes as Kouga managed to grab her around the waist. "... Kagome..." Inuyasha turned as the futurist miko entered his vision.

Soon the delight of his companion was substituted by the visual of that fleabag of a demon having his arms around her. Just as the word to begin an argument was to be spoken, Inuyasha the usually easily tempered hanyou remained silent. "Hi Kagome..." He said to his beloved in a sheepish tone. Not a sigh of anger in his tone. "Hi yourself..." Kagome slipped out of her lover's arms. They stood face to face, neither spoke, both tongue tied by the encounter. Inuyasha sent a death glare to their intensely watching comrades, telling them that an argument was about to begin. They agreed and left to area to tend to other matters.

"Kagome, come on!" He commanded the at halt Kagome. "Lets get going!" He commanded her once more. "I'm not going!" She protested against Inuyasha's command. "Kagome I know you're mad at me, but please don't do this to get back at me!" He begged his objecting companion. "What do you think this is!" The tone in which she spoke was one of anger. " Do you think this is just some plot to get you jealous?" She asked the now infuriated hanyou.

"Isn't!" Inuyasha stood his ground against her. "If it isn't than I dare you to kiss your so called 'lover' on the lips!" He dared her to a task. Kagome looked to him bewildered, she was about to burst out in laughs. "Oh come on, You can think of something harder..." Inuyasha watched as Kagome passionately kiss her prince upon his tender lips. "..." He was tongue tied by the situation. "But... but..." The words left his shuddering lips. "But... I though you loved me!" He yelled.

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you with Kikyo!" Kagome turned away from the disbelieving hanyou. "Kagome Please! Don't do this to me!" He begged of her, he dropped to his knees in disbelieve. "PLEASE!" He pleaded the miko, the burning tears escaped form his golden, anguish filled eyes. "It's to late..." Kagome turned her back on the forsaken hanyou.

_I'm sorry Inuyasha... _A feeling a guilt met her conscience. _I'm sorry... but it's to late... wait was Inuyasha crying? _Kagome peeked over her shoulder, looking over to the forsaken hanyou. The visible tears coursing stinging eyes. _I'm sorry... _She told herself, attempting to make herself feel better. No use. "I never wanted to hurt you." Kouga noticed her silenced tone. _Tonight was the decider_... _I love... I love..._

Ok that's the end... It seems that no one accepted my gift of an extra chapter, I guess that no one wants one, and thought that you guys like my story. Oh well! Okay even so I still have to thank those who reviewed, it seems that I have some new readers. Don't worry about the gift, if you want an extra chapter just give me ur idea and I'll put it in. If urs in the best idea that is.

KaNaGi: I'm glad you like it...

XDareXDevilX: Okay I will keep going.

Kogasgirl142: I hate kikyo too... but I needed a chapter filler. Glad someone see's it my way

Glares at bestfriend

Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend: I read ur fanfiction, did I inspire u to write that? Anyways I was a bit confuse by it, try a bit more information and crap like that. Also about ur question: did you read chapter 2: That's what is stated in that chapter, I promise you it there. Kc's honor. But you must not forget that humanness can only go so far on a idiot like Inuyasha. Thanx for ur review


	8. Kagome, who do you love?

**Chapter eight: Kagome, who do you love?**

Ok because my BestFriend was about to kill me for our fifth year Anniversary. So I'm going to explain Naraku's plan in this chapter. There Josie are you happy! I hope so. Anyway I'm glad that you peoples like the story. Read and enjoy. Also the chapters will be updated a little slower now that school has started, Okay just wanted to inform. L8ter!

Recap:

_I'm sorry Inuyasha . . . A feeling of guilt met her conscience. I'm sorry . . . but it's to late . . . wait was Inuyasha crying? Kagome peeked over her shoulder, looking over to the forsaken Hanyou. The visible tears coursing stinging eyes. I'm sorry . . . She told herself, attempting to make herself feel better. No use. "I never wanted to hurt you." Kouga noticed her silenced tone. " Tonight was the decider . . . I love . . . I love . . ." _

"I love . . . I love . . . " She couldn't say his name. At least not yet, it was too soon to say whom she truly loved. Both Kouga and Inuyasha would have to await her answer. "Kagome?" Kouga asked, breaking the silence of their silent walk. She didn't answer him. "What did Naraku do to you?" He asked charily, afraid that he had hit a nerve. "Nothing," She kept her ruse up. "How did you lose your shirt?" He asked, noticing her still almost naked chest.

"At first he slashed me with his blade, which destroyed my T-shirt." She replayed the going ons of what had taken place after Naraku had kidnaped her. "He just cut me up a bit and as I recall my shirt wasn't sword proof . . . "

Flashback

Naraku's feet smashed against his granite castle's floor. As they landed, he allowed Kagome to drop from his grasp, allowing the unconscious Kagome to fall against the dusty flooring. His demonic claws dragged her along by her ebony hair, pulling long strands of hair from their roots. Naraku lunged her form into an empty chamber, her fragile human body rammed against the rock solid wall, crushing her arm as she landed on it. "AHH!" The injured Miko crying out in the unendurable pain currently enveloping her damaged arm . . .

"Don't worry," Naraku cackled. "I'll be back!" His menial laughing echoed the abandoned castle's empty halls as he exited the void chamber, leaving the injured Miko in unendurable pain, the pain being tears coursing from her inflamed eyes. Kagome sat up against the crook of a corner, clenching and massaging her wounded left arm, still pulsing with pain.

The echoing footsteps were heard by the pain ridden Kagome, her heart felt as if it had missed a beat. Naraku's entered the void chamber. The devious Naraku crept up to her, his bare feet shuffled on the granite flooring, he took her by the hand. Leading her to hanging shackles, he saw that her left arm was swollen and reddened at the point where she had landed on it. "Does that arm still hurt?" He asked her, whipping her form up, his solid hands slammed the shackles upon her wrists. She clenched her teeth, for the shackles were closed too tight. "Does it really matter!" She asked him in a forceful tone.

"Hmm, you're a feisty one!" He lifted her head with a finger placed under her chin. "Just the way I like em'!" He laughed as she attempted to bite his posed hand. "All right! Lets get started, shall we?" He revealed a blade from its sheath. "Hmm, something's missing," He looked at the distressed Miko. "Something . . . " He repeated himself, he paced around her, looking around her, pacing her form. He slashed her abdomen with the blade. A large amount of blood swarmed out of the cut, Kagome cried out in a desperate plead.

"That's it!" He chuckled to the heavens. "BLOOD!" Naraku continued to slash her repeatedly, till there was nothing more of her shirt, only shreds of it and bits. Kagome's abdomen ached with unrivaled pain, she had never felt such pain. The only way she could think of getting him off her back was to act as calm as possible that was the plan.

_Easier said than done, _Her eyes twitched at the unmatchable pain suffusing her venter.

End of Flashback

"Oh," He understood her almost naked disposition. "What were his plans?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Kagome 'huhed at his question, "Umm, he said he was going to suck out my Life-energy." She had trouble explaining what his plan exactly was. "I'm not exactly sure what he wanted to do with it but I'm sure it was something evil."

"Hmmm," He tried to understand the means of Kagome's capture. "So I guess that we can rest easy?" He asked as they came upon the vision of Kagome's comrades, minus the stubborn Hanyou. "No, we can't really." She paused, thinking of the acrimonious Naraku. "Not until we destroy the Youkia Naraku."

The rest of the night everyone remained silent. Not a word was spoken of Kouga and Kagome's togetherness at dinner or the stubborn Hanyou's late arrival to the supper and his inflamed golden eyes. Not a word was spoken, gazes passed the room, each looking to one another. The demon slayer, the lecherous monk, and the Kitsune child were all trying to understand why Kouga's arms were around Kagome's waist. While the usually talkative Hanyou, who was always just waiting for a chance to tell all whom he had defeated in battle remained silent throughout the meal.

All would come to the same conclusion, unfortunately for them. The wrong conclusion.

_Hmmm, Kagome is acting like she likes Kouga so she can get back at Inuyasha for seeing Kikyo . . . _All three: Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came upon the same conclusion. Sango was the first to speak.

"Hey! What's going on!" Her tone was quite loud for a simple question. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome flashed at the question. Neither of them replied, and the room was silent again.

"Answer me!" The questioning demon slayer commanded the three, now leaning over the table in a defensive position. "Nothing . . . " Kagome unlatched the wolf prince's arms from her waist. She arrived at the screen door, slid it up and walked out in the midnight dusk. "Kagome . . . " Kouga followed his departed lover. "See what you did?" He stated to the now speechless Sango before he exited the room. Inuyasha unlike his usual self remained seated and silent.

"Kagome?" She sighed as she heard her lover's words, the crisp night was brushing against her nearly bare torso. "Yes." She answered, calmly leaning against a tree: the sun setting behind her. "What's wrong?" His arms embraced her leaned form gently. "I don't what anyone asking me about what happened!" One of her fists hammered against the fractured bark of the tree. "Don't worry, no one will ever bother you . . . " She didn't fight as his arms crept up her abdomen, neither when his nimble fingers massaged the area round her navel.

Kagome turned to him, revolving in his embrace. She took her slouched arms and gently wrapped them under his neck, embracing her figure closer to his own. Kouga Hands crawled over her toned back, especially over the points where her shoulder blades were extended. Kagome rubbed her cheek against the fleshy muscles of his chest.

"No one will ever bother you to . . . no one." Kagome forcefully pulled down on Kouga. So much that her back brushed against the earthy substance known as soil. She pushed him of off her form. Tonight wasn't the night to do such childish antics. "Maybe tomorrow . . . " She walked away from the floored Kouga. "Maybe?" Kouga chased after her.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, wrapping his arms round her affectionately. "Hmm, if you promise to be a good boy," She ran her tender fingers over his moist, chaste lips. "I'll promise to be a _bad _girl!" Their lips crossed paths. His hands ravaged her back, scratching the velvety flesh of her shoulder blades, For some reason he fascination with her back, instead of going to her hips. He immedatly ravaged her back. Kagome's hands scratched the nape of his muscular neck.

"Okay," He smirk as their passionate lips dispatched. "That sounds like a good deal," Kouga held her hand as they walked back into the hut.

The crisp night air entered the room, Kagome's hair floated on the weightless breeze. She slept soundly as the enchanting night emits reverberated in her slumbering psyche. Kagome felt a motion at the end of her comforter. She jolted at the motion of her quilt's vibration, awaking from her slumbering state.

"Huh!" Her cautionary eyes sought the room for an invader, the only thing her human eyes found was the at still wolf prince's radiantly glowing blue eyes. "Kouga?" The Miko's jolting heart returned to its normal pace. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled to the stalking prince.

"I'm sorry," His head bowed down towards the floor. "I was just going to see if you were cold." He apologized to the infuriated Kagome. The wind whipped the nape of her neck as he spoke. "Now that you say it," She shrugged off the whiplash. "It is kinda cool." She shuddered as the wind flowed across her nearly bare torso. "Allow me," He crawled over to her figure on all fours. His lascivious arms wrapped around her waist, his legs crossing over her thigh. His tepid breath grace the scruff of her neck. His body warmed her, his form act as a blocker against the chilly night breeze, not allowing it to grace her flesh.

"Thanks," Her sleepiness didn't allow her to finish her thank you, besides Kouga had already fallen fast asleep. Soon she had as well, they both sleep the ones they loved. _Comfortably for once... _

Unknown to the sleeping lovers the stubborn hanyou was watching from his usual post. By now filled with Acrimonious emotions, the hanyou made a plan. A plan to get his 'woman' back from that fleabag, and tomorrow he would carry out the plan.

_Yes, tomorrow will be a Great day! _The anger devoured hanyou chuckled internally.

_A really Great day..._

Hmm, I wonder what his plan is? Readers look at writer confused What? Do you think I know everything? Readers cross their arms over their chest and nod at writer Okay I do know but I have to thank bottlecaps for that! Okay as if you have guessed Bottlecaps is the contest winner! Ok everybody clap for Bottlecaps. Anyways It's the first idea, I couldn't use the second idea because it strayed of course from my story plan. I don't wing it, like some other people. I wasn't because I didn't like it just that it didn't fit the plan. And I have to cut a part off, the end to it. So Bottlecaps will receive a personal e-mail from me and well here's the thank you to the reviews.

Pointy Objects: Ur back. Hugs What you didn't like chpt 6, don't worry I won't ever write a chapter about Kikyo again.

Bottlecaps: Thanx for the idea, keep reading because your ideas gonna be on there.

Kitsune Diva: Thank you, I was hoping that you'd like it.

Kogasgirl142: Shhh, no cussing. If I let her chose Inuyasha, will you hurt me? Hmmm please don't if the story ends that way.

Kmkoolj2010: Sorry but you gotta wait at least one more chapter, the ending is near.

Shadow Kitsune67: Is that french? Anyways, Really one of the best? I'm honored.

aGreatPenName: Wow thats a great name! Anyways, I didn't think that you'd get that much emotion out of my story, glad you did. And I'm glad to see that someone see it my way! Thanx for reviewing.

Mimorinu: Thanx.


	9. She’s his ‘catch of the day’

**Chapter nine: She's his 'catch of the day'**

Hello my loyal fans! Okay, this is chapter 9, brought to you by the great author bottlecaps.

Thank bottlecaps for this chapter, because if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be getting crap, so be thankful to her. If you have read her review, you know what the chapters about. Okay onto chpt nine!

Recap:

"_Thanks," Her sleepiness didn't allow her to finish her thank you, besides Kouga had already fallen fast asleep. Soon she had as well, both sleep the ones they loved. Comfortably for once . . . _

_Unknown to the sleeping lovers the stubborn Hanyou was watching from his usual post. By now filled with Acrimonious emotions, the Hanyou made a plan. A plan to get his 'woman' back from that fleabag, and tomorrow he would carry out the plan. _

_Yes, tomorrow will be a Great day! The anger devoured Hanyou chuckled internally. A really Great day . . . _

Morning came again, like every other day. The Sun rose and the sun would set, allowing the moon to shine in all it's glory. Like any other day, Kagome arose. Still tired, stretching and yawning. Thoughts focused on her beloved Prince. She sighed heavily thinking of his warm, tepid, lascivious body against hers. She felt the warmth of her own cheek, now shining red with the romantic thought. Occupied with the thought of last night, she fell upon the vision of a crouched Hanyou.

There he was, sitting on the edge of a cliff, legs crossed, both elbows propped on his bony knees and head resting upon his fleshy palms. Golden eyes lazed and lackadaisical, focusing on nothing in particular. Kagome advanced on him with precautions, her shoe shuffling forcing up unanimated dirt from the motionless ground. "Huh?" The Hanyou mumbled through closed lips.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" The full tone of her voice was silent, not discharged at the full capacity of its volume. The way you spoke to a child when you found him hugging his knee to his chest because he had fell on the asphalt. A tone in which you were attempting not to discomfort the child, instead bring him solace. This was the way that she had just spoke n to Inuyasha.

"..." The emits of his voice were heard by the vexed school girl, he peeked over his shoulder looking to the questioning school girl. _She's wearing jeans?_ "Inuyasha?" She called out the muted Hanyou again, just waiting for the slightest utter. "Answer me this," He spoke, nothing changed, not one motion from his body.

"Were you cold last night?" The sentence struck the memory of last night instantly. "Ummm . . . " She mumbled in her nervousness, she didn't what to injure his demeanor any more than it was already. "No," She answered once her tongue had untied. After she had answered his question falsely, she wandered over to the silver-haired Hanyou. Kagome slid her body down to the begrimed soil surface. "Okay . . . " He stood, the fabric of his kimono rubbing against her arms.

She heard his scuffling bare feet behind her. The silky material of his kimono sleeve extended over her slender shoulder and neck. Kagome felt nothing but fidgety. His arms around didn't make her embarrassed or blush. The sensation wasn't even mildly passionate. She didn't feel the tingle of his touch. She felt nothing but discomfort.

"You should dress like this more often." His voice was groggy and torpid, lacking the energy it had usually. He gazed upon her figure from head to toe, noticing her black tank and faded navy blue jeans, not her routine green sailorsuit. "You . . . look cute . . . " His words surprised her, he'd never said she was cute. Inuyasha was always saying "Kikyo is cuter any ways!". It arrogated her. It was always Kikyo this and Kikyo that. Nevertheless, now she just didn't care about Kikyo. She didn't even care about Inuyasha anymore. She still did wish for him to live a long, joyful life but presently she didn't wish life this long, joyful life with him. She no longer wished for the sensation of his touch, now he felt like a friend. Just a friend . . .

"Kagome, lets runaway together!" He rose, hand and hand with her. She felt his anxiousness in his forceful jerk. Kagome rose along with him, a stern face painted into her features. "INUYASHA!" She took on a vigorous tone. The volume made him jolt. "I don't love you!"

She couldn't believe that she had just said that straight into his face. Did she mean it, or was it just the condition of the moment that overexcited her? The Miko herself didn't know that answer. His eyes remained stunned, his breath accelerated and chanted in large gasps. "Come on, we've already gone over this . . . I don't love you!"

His anger shot up like a rocket that was enough. _No more mistakes_! His anger bolted, he felt an overwhelming need to see a fountain of her coursing blood. The hanyou's beautiful golden eyes, transformed to a raging crimson semblance. Solid crimson, lambent like a trickling stream of rushing blood. "Wench!" His full-demon side was unleashed, with more anger than Kagome could even imagine. "Now listen! Your coming with me!" His demon claws engraved their mark in the tender flesh of her back, allowing confined radiant blood to surge from the claw marks. Soaking her black tank's backside with the gushing crimson liquid.

"Ahh!" The pain surged though her veins. The demon Inuyasha held the aghast girl tight to his torso as he leaped from the cliff, soaring through the sky, above the surface and above the wooden trees. Kagome fought his grasp, pounding his chest with her human strength fist. The youkia made no notion of the punches. "Come my love!" His voice was satanic and deeply intoxicated with ire beyond anyone's imagination.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE!" Inuyasha yelled to the heavens, his feet crashed upon the surface, engraving a trail of where his feet had cracked into the surface. He threw her upon the soiled dirt, with his flesh-tearing claws, he removed Kagome of her garments.

The demon buried his head in the junction of her neck, leaving a row of chaste nips on the junction of her neck. The visible bite marks in the temporary flesh. Blood stained his lips, and cheek, stains of blood clearly showing on his soiled canines. He looked to her with demonic, lustful look in his crimson eyes. "Grrr," The muffled sound creaking through clenched fangs. "Why are you scared?" He asked, his nimble fingers streaked against her tender flesh of her abdomen, leaving ragged lines in her flesh. "I'm not..." Kagome wouldn't say her lover's name. She was quite aware that he would rip her to sheds if she said Kouga.

_I hope he realizes what he's doing before he does anything crazy! _She prayed in her subconscious, trying to wedge her way out his grasp. It was no use. She was too weak. She couldn't set herself free from his demonic grasp. His lips surged to hers, kissing her deeply and forcefully. Without a warning of his kiss, she hadn't taken the time to breathe, his fangs dug into her sensitive lips. The blood of her lips gushing into his mouth, giving him a heavenly taste that only made his lust for her even more overwhelming.

Kagome attempt to dispatch her lips from his, his grip on her was tight. Inuyasha's lips held on tight to her own, like she was his life. After sometime her oxygen supply started dwindling, Kagome's lungs grasp the few remaining seconds life that rested in her oxygen-deprived lungs.

Time had passed, she thrashed in is force full embrace. Unable to breathe the now forbidden air, she kicked and thrashed. He grounded his pelvis on to hers, she jolted at the sensation. When he had stated that she would be his, he wasn't kidding and now she only wished that he had been. The demonic youkia finally allowed the air-deprived miko to breathe the once forbidden air. "Ahh.." Kagome heaved deeply, taking in all the air she could. At least before he would send her back into air-loss mode. He lick the cleavage of her breast, taking in her sweet heavenly taste.

Distracted by the taste, Kagome attempted to run from him. She rose and stood, her legs shook harshly. The affrighted teenage girl backed away from the lustful hanyou, still smirking with a seductive grin.

His toned arms reached out to her, his arms managed to embrace her form. The strength of his demon hold crushed her fragile torso. Inuyasha bit her neck, forcing undisturbed blood to flow out of the freshly made cuts. With the large amount of blood loss her conscious slipped out of her blood stained fingers.

For the being she remained conscious, not fully but still conscious. She prayed to the lord that Kouga come soon. Because if he didn't Inuyasha would destroy her in his lustful state. She prayed to the lord, something she hardly did, but now she prayed hard than ever. As Inuyasha remained nipping at her neck she saw her love's azure twister in the distance, going closer by the second.

Kagome grinned even with a crazed demon digging at the delicate flesh of her neck, her prince was here to save her. Her Prince was here to her...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He aggressively tackled the lustful hanyou. "SHE'S MY MATE!" He torn at the flesh of Inuyasha chest. A aghast Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kouga rolled around, punching and biting. Kouga scratched and bit at the flesh of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha turned the tables, he gained the upper hand. He sat upon the floored prince, punching at the defenseless wolf.

Kouga took every punch the wild hanyou could throw at him and then some. By the time that Inuyasha had began to tire, Inuyasha blemished Kouga's face with blood and open flesh wounds. A thick scarlet fluid flowed from a bust on his head into his once clear blue eyes, the blood stung his pupil. He pushed the exhausted hanyou off his figure, stood and pressured the stinging pupil with his trembling hands "Argg!" He exclaimed in pain, running and bumping into trees in his bloody blindness.

Inuyasha lay exhausted on the floor, chest heaving. With both the hanyou and wolf prince incapacitated, Naraku who was waiting for the prince and hanyou to leave the helpless Miko's side: attack just at the moment of impotence. Naraku ran to the sickened Miko, grabbed her by the waist and took flight.

Kouga only now gaining his sight, caught a glimpse of Naraku carrying away his beloved away on an invisible track to most likely an abandoned castle. Inuyasha extremely exhausted caught Naraku's visual as he took a moment to look to that part of the sky. Both ran after him. Kouga's jewel shards weren't reacting correctly, forcing him to run along side the distracted hanyou.

Ok the next chapter is going to be the last one. I'm sorry but all stories gotta end, bad stories and good stories alike. Okay so nobodies gonna cry are they? And if anybody is, it's probably gonna by Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend. Ok see you guys next chapter. THE END IS NEAR! Seriously! BYEZZ! ok I've gotta deal. If you guys really enjoy chapter 10, I can give you the alternate endings. There is two alternate endings to this story. What I mean by that is that the original endings were. Okay let me tell you guys the story to this fanfic.

The original name to this fanfic was Love, Desertion, and death. Then it chanced to Love and death, next to Love and stupidity. From there Love Mistake, and finally Can't tell your heart who to love. So if you guys want the alternate ends just vote. YES OR NO! KAY! Good.

Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend: Come' on don't start this again. Just agree to the deal and you'll get at least 3 more chapters, of course they want be continuing with the story but somethin is better than nothin.

Pointy Objects: I'm sorry I thought that you hadn't like it and that was the reason. Kay, enjoy the next chapter.

aGreatPenName: Hmm, that's a great story anyways, the stroy to mine is it's my name in Japanese and the 2010 is for the year I get outta school. Only 4 more years! YEAH! See ya later.

and thank you to all those whom I didn't thank.


	10. Can’t Tell Your Heart Who to Love

**Chapter Ten: Can't Tell Your Heart Who to Love **

Hey loyal fans to the Fanfic Can't Tell Your Heart Who to Love. This is what you've people have all been waiting for all these ten chapters. The dramatic conclusion to CTYHWL, the chapter that will finally answer all you guys' question: whom does Kagome truly love? Well you people will find out in this chapter! For this is the ending Chapter to: Can't Tell Your Heart Who to Love.

_Recap: _

_Inuyasha lay exhausted on the floor, chest heaving. With both the hanyou and wolf prince incapacitated, Naraku who was waiting for the prince and hanyou to leave the helpless Miko's side: attack just at the moment of impotence. Naraku ran to the sickened Miko, grabbed her by the waist and took flight. _

_Kouga only now gaining his sight, caught a glimpse of Naraku carrying away his beloved away on an invisible track to most likely an abandoned castle. Inuyasha extremely exhausted caught Naraku's visual as he took a moment to look to that part of the sky. Both ran after him. Kouga's jewel shards weren't reacting correctly, forcing him to run along side the distracted hanyou. _

The blowing whipped at Kouga's bare chest, creating airdrag. The forceful wind pushed Inuyasha's arms back, the wind tearing at his face. At the current speed that both the men ran was extreme, the pressure was so immense it forced back the loose flesh from their bodies. The frigid air struck the runners. The cold breeze made the half-naked Prince shiver.

Kouga screeched to a halting stop, engraving his foots' trails in the cracked surface of a plateau. He coughed with the dusted occupied atmosphere. Inuyasha landed to the floor roughly, crushing the rocks around his feet. "So do you smell them?" The hanyou asked with anxiety, waiting for chance to beat the crap out of Naraku. "Yes, this direction!" He pointed to the north before he sped down the plateau. "Okay!" Inuyasha leaped after the departed Kouga.

Again the wind tore at the hanyou and demon's bodies, whipping them in place where there was open flesh. The harsh breeze stung his face in the various cuts and nips. Still even with the pain he continued to run as fast as his demon legs would take him, not nearly fast enough for him. Kouga leaped across a lake, he didn't have enough speed when he tried to accomplish the impossible. Thus, he crashed into the liquid surface of it. Unfortunately with the water absorbing fabric of his the jeans he wore currently, he ran slower than he had previously. He jogged till the frigid air pressure had partly dried the water soaked jeans. He sped on.

Finally after miles of running both arrived at a desolated castle that reeked of Naraku. Along with that Kagome's scent drifted in once in awhile. Inuyasha was to first to attempt to break through the barrier, unarmed of course. He slammed it with his shoulder and as an obvious result the strength of the barrier pounded back with added force, throwing the oblivious hanyou.

"DAMNIT!" Kouga cussed. "We can't break through!" He punched himself in his armor covered chest. "That's what you think..." Inuyasha smirked, unsheathing the most powerful Tetsusigia. With all his demon strength he forced the Tetsusigia to transform to the proclaimed Red Tetsusigia, famous for it's barrier breaking ability. Inuyasha thrusted it forwards, pointed directly at the barrier. He raised it back, the deathly sharp point nimbly touching the earthy surface.

With in an instance Inuyasha had stuck the powerful barrier, diminishing it with Red Tetsusigia's barrier breaking power. "There!" Inuyasha stepped through the open, welcoming door of the void castle. Kouga soon followed.

They toured themself around, glancing at every corridor till the one that reeked of Naraku's fresh scent was found. They walked in the cramped quarters, their shoulders brushing against the stone walls. Spider webs Extended over the blanch corners of the castle's walls, giving it that horror movie look. Kouga peered around the cramped corridor, skeletons of fallen men lined the ways. Even after death the men still shackled along with a blade by side, covered in crusty dry crimson blood. Fear crept up Inuyasha and Kouga's spine, tingling them, embracing them tightly so that they might turn away and forget all about Kagome..

As they approached the near by last chamber, the sound of their feet knocking against disengaged bones, the wolf Prince caught a glimpse of a waterbowl. A large crucifix was from which it hanged. _Finally! _Kouga though. The stinging wrath of his eyes would finally be washed out by the clear, limpid water. He rushed to the hazy figure of the waterbowl. He thought nothing about the crucifix hanging over it, he just thought it was a decoration. He was wrong. Just as he dipped his middle finger and index finger in the limpid water, a sizzle and smoke came from the water. He jolted his hand back at the burning sensation. "Holy water?" The prince said out loud to himself. "What would Naraku be doing with holy water?" There was now time for such questions, now was the time for battle. Now was the time. Even so the two persisted on, as they approached the last chamber anxiety, fear, and passion for the battle soon to come inhabited their hearts. They were ready for anything, so they thought...

Inuyasha barged into the room, Naraku sat upon a chair, an unconscious Kagome in his arms' embrace. He sat awaiting their arrive. "Finally!" Naraku arose, Kagome fell like a drifting leave by his side. "Now, it wouldn't be fair to fight two against one, now would it!" His hand reached for a adjacent blade as the wolf Prince arrived. The demon Naraku dispersed a paralyzing spell over the over anxious Prince. "Kagome..." kouga called out through clenched teeth and a frozen jaw. A impaired arm reached to the unconscious Kagome, no notion from her unconscious form.

"KOUGA!" Inuyasha ignored his rival, bad mistake. Naraku clutched the hilt of his blade, airborne he forced the blade through the hanyou's abdomen. Blood gushed from the life-taking wound. "You see!" He licked the crimson fluid from his lips and face. "You are just another sin against nature!" Naraku crushed Inuyasha's ribs with a haymaker shot. Forcing him to bend over, falling to his knees in the unendurable pain enveloping his venter. "What do you mean!" He asked, clutching his crushed ribs. "You are a sin against nature!" He licked hanyou's blood clear from his precious blade. "You were born between a human and a Dog demon. Two creatures that were meant to tear each other apart, that was God's will!" He lectured to the pain ridden Inuyasha, knees still upon the floor.

"You're parents went against God's will, Demon aren't suppose to love and be friends with humans. No, it's quite the opposite. Demons kill humans and humans obey their demon lords or attempt to overrule them by destroying them with special groups of humans. Such as Demon Slayers and Ninjas occasionally... That was God's will. When you're mother gave birth to you, she committed the greatest sin against God. She went against nature, the greatest sin." He pounded Inuyasha's back with a bony elbow, thrusting the hanyou back down to the floor. " I wouldn't be talking if I was you!"

"Hmm, yes just like you I myself am a hanyou!" He sighed heavily, the tepid currant of his breath hit the furious hanyou on his face. "You see that's way I need that miko's life force and the Shikon-no-Tama," He raised the blade of his face, touching it lightsomely with the nimble tips of his velvety fingers. With the slightest touch, a slender stream of crimson blood flowed from a slender cut. "I need the jewel to purify myself and I need the Miko's life force combined with Shikon jewel to purify this tainted Earth."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Inuyasha rose, jabbing him in the side with the hilt of Tetsusigia. "So hanyous like you won't taint this beautiful Planet." Naraku continued, even with the hilt thrusted into his body's side. "I will rid this world of halves and substitute it with Pure breeds! Making it Perfect! That is God's will!" He shouted up to the heavens, like a insane man. "I will make this place perfect!"

"Naraku you're crazy!" Inuyasha charged at Naraku with Tetsusigia in hand, he side swept the blade. The demon sword's blade didn't become defiled with Naraku's youkai blood, no instead Naraku held the blade in his boisterous palm. "No I'm not!" His blood boiled, with all his demon strength he thrust the blade back. "I am a visionary. I see the world as it should be, pure!"

The Prince still paralyzed with the magic, heard every word the demon spoke. Instantly came the words of the fallen Miko. 'Pure is unpure, unpure is pure.' Now and only now did he realize the meaning of the words before him. Naraku a half-demon wish to purify himself by becoming a demon, a creature that in the bible was known despicable and dishonored. But even so Naraku spoke of purify the world by ridding it of halves. Attempting to only leave it with demons, a creature that wasn't pure in the least bit of ways. Even so he spoke it as God's will that humans un-inhabit this Earth and that only demons remain. "Pure is unpure..." His frozen lips caused him to stop. "And unpure is pure!" His frame bonded frozen, the magic reacted forcefully to his lips' movements.

"What did you say!" Naraku clutched the full demon prince by the shoulders thrusting him back and forth. "He said Pure is unpure and unpure is pure!" Inuyasha attacked with windscar to Naraku's turned back. "Windscar!" Immedatly at the hearing of this Naraku turned to the attacking hanyou, with a reflection gesture. He tripled the Windscar's strength and sent if fly back at the airborne hanyou. "HERE, HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR WINDSCAR!" The wave of energy hit the perturbed Inuyasha right on. He flew back; in his faintness he granted the fully transformed Tetsusigia to fly free from his hands. Inuyasha crashed into the granite flooring, leaving a trail of damaged rubble and coursing blood as he slid harshly against the flooring.

Unexpectedly Tetsusigia, still fully transformed and fully powered, lunged into Inuyasha's already injured abdomen, blood flew. It splatted against the walls and dripping it's way of out of the hole in his venter which Tetsusigia had caused. As he spit blood that had pocketed in his mouth, Tetsusigia untransformed and fell out of the wound, laying bloodstained and unprotected by the near-death hanyou. Anger formed in the paused Prince's heart, Inuyasha had fallen with out even a fight. _HOW COULD HE! _Kouga roared internally. _HOW DARE HE! IS HE JUST GONNA LET KAGOME DIE WITHOUT EVEN A FIGHT! I WILL NOT FALL WITHOUT DEFEATING NARAKU FIRST! _Kouga promised himself. _I WILL NOT! IF NOT FOR MYSELF THAN FOR KAGOME! _The Prince's ire finally allowed him to brake free from the paralyzing spell, ready to take Naraku on.

Kouga ran for him, claws bearing and speed maximized. With every ounce of blood pounding in his bleeding heart, he attacked. Naraku stopped him dead in his track when he attempted to gain air, his claws embedded in his tender neck. Trapped blood flowed free from the cuts. Along with the equal amount of ferocity he forced Kouga back. Kouga slammed against the wall hard and painfully, chipped rubble knocked against his ringing head. This pain was nothing, he charged once more, Naraku biffed him with a haymaker. Flying him back to the wall, this time his body's fame engraved in the eternal rock wall. Bigger rocks thumped him on the skull, still he stood, like the stupid idiot he was. Blood poured from the multiple busts on his skull, dripped from his nasale passageway and flowed from his partly open mouth. Staining his glossy fangs in the process. "Fool," Naraku laughed at his pitiful attempts. "You can't defeat me!" Naraku grabbed him by the shoulders, with all his strength he thrashed Kouga's injured body against the wall. Allowing a rockfall to occur, Kouga still alive was buried in the descending rocks. "Ha, ha, ha," Naraku laughed maniacally with the so thought defeat of the wolf Prince and near-dead hanyou.

"I will purify this world!" He shouted to himself, rather than to the so though dead rivals.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU KNOW THAT!" The undead Prince exploded from the death bringing rockpile. In the swiftest movement he thrashed forth, his claws bared and teeth shining. Naraku surprised by the sudden attack drove a demonic forced arm into Kouga's chest cavity. "Uhh!" His chanting call was dry and dry with pain, blood swarmed from the wound. Like a waterfall the lambent blood cascaded out of his chest. "..." He splatted pooled blood from his mouth, it gushed over his lips, intoxicating his hair with the thermal blood. His hair pushed against the nape of his neck, flying like a raven's wings around his head and neck. Now Naraku was sure that he had defeated both, Inuyasha lay on side bleeding almost to death. And Kouga now rammed against on of the castles crooks, sitting still, hands blood stained and trembling held the still blood steaming waterfall that was the wound to his chest.

Naraku, confidently paced to the unconscious Kagome, still laying like a fallen autumn leaf. "Kagome, awake..." His voice wasn't forceful in any way, almost silent, like it was trying to fall upon death ears. Neither the less, she awake from the induced sleep. In her hasty awaking her blind eyes visualized the blood immersed before. Not a second after her eyes came upon fallen copse of her comrades, submerged in fresh blood from head to toe. Completely Submerged in it...

She didn't know which to run to first, which one to grasp in her arms even though death had claimed both. She didn't dare step forward in anyway direction, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Well Kagome, as I am informed of you have been practicing a healing power." At the hearing of there's words she know what she was about to be told and she didn't want to hear the words was to be told. She didn't want to hear it, in her heart she pleaded for the ability to blockout Naraku's malevolent voice. The ability didn't come...

"I have gave you the power, the ability to heal the dead!" He laughed, Kagome did as well. "The only catch is that you can only heal one," His fingers pointed back and forth from the Hanyou and Prince. "Only one!" Naraku laughed, clutching his sides in the process.

_Only one? _Kagome jolted back and forth, trying to decided which to choose. Even memory since the first day she had laid eyes upon Inuyasha, the day Kouga had kidnaped her and said those magical words: "I love you!" But the most vivid of the memories was those of just a week ago. The words spoken, the dramatic scenes. Some of them being: "Kagome, if I'm not there for you in your time of need, how will I expect you to be there when I need comfort." Kouga's comforting words. "But... I though you loved me!" Inuyasha's unbelievable words. "No one will ever bother you to . . . no one." The Prince's words echoed. And finally Inuyasha's lustful words,"I SHALL MAKE YOU MINE!"

Every word, every passionate word came to mind. And now she had to choose between them. _Who to choose, who to choose, who to choose? _The question echoed in her subconscious, breaking her concentration. _Who to choose? _Both the miko and the despicable Naraku asked themself the same question. _Who to choose? _

In an instance, she decided, the one who she truly loved was... was... Kagome sprinted towards her love, still clutching the wound to his chest. She dived onto him, his body still cornered. Her hand's massaged her lover's wound, tenderly and accordingly. The only way she had ever know to bring someone back to life was mouth to mouth. From her class as a lifeguard, she gave her Prince the kiss of life. Kagome gave Kouga the Prince of Wolves the kiss of life. "Ahh.." Kouga breathe for the first time in his resurrection. "So he lives! I almost thought you were dead!" Kagome embraced her resurrected Prince. In the way she held him he could tell that she embrace him so tightly in the because she feared that she lose him once more. That from this day, was her greatest fear.

"GOOD CHOICE, KAGOME!" After saying these proclaimed words Naraku diminished, not a trail left, not even a scent. "GOOD CHOICE, KAGOME!" The words echoed throughout the stone realm, as if leaving a reminder of his presence. Kagome finally undistracted rushed to the collapsed hanyou, dead or nearly dead. "Inuyasha!" She screamed into his dog ears. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!" She screamed even louder into his sensitive dog-ears. Inuyasha awake, golden eyes shining, brimmed with limpid tears. With blood stained fingers he combed her raven hair, embedding his claws in the forest of her hair. She knew exactly what he was thinking, she was as well, and Kouga alone by himself watching over her, was thinking the exact same words.

The thought was,_ "I guess you really Can't Tell Your Heart Who To Love..." _

I'd like to say they all lived happily after but I would by lie now wouldn't I...

THE END

Okay dramatic right! OMG that was a long chapter. I hope you guy have enjoyed the story, May God bless you all and may you read craptastic stories that don't have as many cliffhangers as mine! Peace out my hommies!

Credits

Author: Krystal Cardona: Kc

A special thanx to my friends and fans that supported me. I couldn't of done it with you guys!

Peace out till my next story. Also I've got some poems that one of my bestfriends wrote especial for my story they'll be included in my Author's note. Okay here's the thanx for the all the reviews! If you think their should be a sequel to it just review and tell me you want one. SEE YA!

Kagome'sandSango'sbestfriend: It's all right, we all get emotional sometimes. Two more alternate endings coming up. Your wish is my command.

Pointy Objects: No I wasn't going for the total craziness, just a little of it. Like the amount you put in your cereal every morning. mmm craziness

aGreatPenName: Alright, hey I've lost my internet buddy, I can't get a hold of her. So if you want to by my internet buddy just say so. You sound like really cool person! Byezz


	11. Author's note

OKAY I'm going to tell you guys now she did indeed choose Kouga, she just ran to Inuyasha to see if he was still alive. I'm sure that you'd do the same if you were in her shoes. Well anyways, the ending was supposed to be the most dramatic... And I guess it was! I know it was a bit to confusing but if you have to take time to soak in each chapter or it's not gonna make much sense. So don't read the whole story in one sitting... you won't understand it. Promise.

Okay here's the poems I promised.

True Love

By: Megan Foster

You found me

When I was Crying

Wondering how this can be

Cheering me up you were trying

You love me more then he ever could

When I need you

There you stood

And I know your love is true

You help open me

Up to the world around

Help me believe

That my feet touch the ground

When I need you, you're there

For me to cry and shake

Now why you care

This is a chance I take

Trying to Move On

By Megan Foster

I try to move on to a new boy

Who already liked me.

Not going to be his toy

So now I see

You've had her in your heart

So now I try to move on

To a new... start

And now I'm gone

But at a time I wasn't happy

Cause I thought about you

Now I feel crappy

Knowing me feelings towards you weren't

true.

Every time I'm around you my heart gets

crushed

And it's only around you

You rushed...

My emotions, what did you do?

I moved on

And know I think less of you

Now I'm strong

That's was something I had to do

Rejection

By: Megan Foster

He rejected me

There you saw

Me crying my heart out

You were there for me to call

Warming up to you

Was a challenge at first?

But I got over it

Because you made me feel wanted

Now all the loving kisses you give me

Warm me up inside

He saw us and tried to fight you

I made sure you two didn't though

Now all I need is you

My heart isn't empty anymore

Can't Get You Out Of My Mind

By: Megan Foster

When we kissed you called me someone

I'm not.

Ever since then I';ve been alone and cried a

lot.

Time goes by and I can't forget you

What's a girl like me to do?

Knowing you like not me

Know this is how it's to be

Living like this I can't go on

Everyone hoping I can be strong

Now I'm trying to move on

My heart's been in this to long


End file.
